Red Roses
by vixenheartbts
Summary: Kairi is a Vampire Princess Who Seeks revenge to the ones that kills her family, But her whole world turned upside down once she fell in love with him. [Sora X Kairi] [SOKAI]
1. Chapter 1:Moon

Chapter 1:Moon

It was dark,cold and empty. He kept chasing her, She kept her pace. She climbed up the tree to hide. He kept looking for her, She was thirsty very very thirsty, And without thinking she jumped down slowly, Sneaking up behind him. And she...

Grabbed his neck, Her face leaning closer. Her fangs starts to form on her teeth and She bites his neck drinking all of his blood, He dropped his gun. He turned pale and He died... She gasped and quickly ran away.

She Couldn't believe what She had done. She wiped the blood dripping from her lips, She hung her head low. And stared at her own reflection on the river.

 _"I'm a monster."_ She thought.

She speeded to her home quickly.

"Kairi, Where have you been? I was worried!" Vixen fretted.

"I'm Sorry Vix..." She apologized.

"I was looking for a drink. Because I was thirsty. I caught a deer and was about to drink until a hunter spotted me and he started to chase me, and I felt very very thirsty that I killed him... I'm sorry..." She explained and apologized.

"I am disappointed that you did that but it was probably a self defense so...I forgive you." Vixen frowns and forgave her.

"Anyways Remember The Plan." Vixen reminded her.

She nodded in response.

"Also the rules." Vixen reminded her once again.

She nodded again in response.

She sighed, As she remembers the plan and the rules. She must make the Hunter's son fall in love with her, Then she sneaked in his room and stole the secret weapon, And Then...She broke his heart... She felt guilty once again...

But why would she be guilty? Their parents killed her parents and she got nothing left except for her cousin. She sighed and She stared at the stars and moon that is shining brightly through the dark while her mind is clouded with thoughts but there is one thoughts that was stuck in her head through the beautiful night.

 _"Never Fall In Love."_


	2. Chapter 2:The Hunter’s Son

Chapter 2:The Hunter's Son

THE NEXT DAY

 _"He's Here." Vixen thought._ As she heard what she said through her mind.

BELL RINGS

"See you at lunch." Vixen left. And Kairi nodded. But before she told her something in her mind before she left.

 _"And Good Luck." Vixen thought._

 _"Thanks." She thought._

She walked to her class.

 _"Never Fall In Love." She thought._

The teacher coughed.

"Introduce yourself please." The teacher plead.

"Hi. Nice to meet you guys. My name is Kairi." She introduced herself.

"Okay Kairi take your seat." The teacher told her. And she nodded making her way to an empty seat.

She opened her book and study until She smelled something so sweet.

 _"Blood." She thought._

 _"Control it Kairi. Don't show your fangs." She thought._

The door opened revealing a boy. but Kairi is too distracted to even pay attention to the boy.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" The teacher asked sarcastically.

He ignored the teacher and made his way to his seat.

"That's what I thought." The teacher scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 _"The scent is getting stronger." She thought._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hi. I've never seen you around before. Are you new?" He asked.

"Yes." She responded without looking at him.

She titled her head to face him.

 _"His blood. His eyes,nose,lips." She thought._

Just Everything about him...Seemed so bright,colorful and beautiful. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't pay attention to the teacher. Suddenly the teacher coughs again interrupting her thoughts. She snapped out of it and continue studying.

 _"That scent was him..." She thought._

 _"So I guess he is The Hunter's Son." She thought._

 _"It's weird...somehow he seemed familiar..." She thought._

 _"Have I met him somewhere?" She thought._

LUNCHTIME

Kairi headed to her table while daydreaming that she didn't pay attention to what was around her.

"Oh My!" A girl fell while dropping her book.

 _"Weird I couldn't smell her scent. It seems like a strong barrier is blocking her scent." She thought._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't pay attention to where I was going! are you alright?" She apologized and asked her with full of concern in her voice.

"It's okay I'm all good." The girl assure her while she stood up picking up her book.

"A-are you new?" The girl asked feeling scared.

"Yes and don't worry I won't hurt you just because of my resting b*h face." She responded and assure her.

"I'm Kairi and you are?" She introduced herself and asked her.

"I'm Namine. Nice to meet you Kairi." Namine introduced herself and smiles nervously.

"Usually people wouldn't talk to me." Namine lamented.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because I'm Religious and I'm a Nun So they usually make fun of me by calling me 'Nunmine.' or call me 'Boremine.' Because I wouldn't do anything like other teenagers or adults do. And sometimes it makes me want to stop doing what I love and want. Sometimes I also hate myself." Namine explained while holding back her tears.

"Hey, Just because they called you that doesn't mean you should stop doing what you want or love. Do whatever you want or love, It's your life, not theirs to judge. Just Ignore them. Also You shouldn't hate yourself Namine, Instead of that You should Love Yourself." She comforted.

 _"I feel a bit better now. I am so thankful to meet someone like Kairi. and She's right, I should Love Myself and Ignore what People say." Namine thought._

"Thank you Kairi." Namine thanked her while smiling and she nodded smiling a bit.

 _"I'm glad she felt a bit better." She thought._

"I gotta go eat my lunch before It gets cold. See you later Kairi!" Namine left.

"See you later Namine!" She left and headed to the rooftop.

MEANWHILE

Namine ate her lunch alone at the School's backyard.

 _"I like Kairi but... I felt something very dark about her. But it's probably nothing." Namine tought._

 _"Somehow...Something deep inside me is telling me that She is a Beast." Namine thought._

"HELLO FRIENDS I'M HERE!"

"WHAT THE—"

"I apologize for the late update!" Vixen apologized.

"Apology not accepted." Everyone glared at her and she started shaking in fear.

"I was just about to tell the good and bad news." Vixen pouted.

"Okay we forgive you gimme tea." Everyone forgave her.

"FIRST OF ALL Why is everybody saying the same thing and why are you copying my lines? You know what? Nevermind." Vixen sighed and facepalmed.

"The good news is I'm adding Sora's love rival in this story!" Vixen told everyone the good news and Sora chokes on his milk.

"WHAT THE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID THAT IT'LL BE JUST THE TWO OF US!" Sora yelled.

"Well Sora...The bad news is...I didn't lie to you." Vixen glumly said.

"How is that a bad news actually?" Riku questioned looking at her suspiciously.

"Sora I didn't lie to you because...I just didn't tell you AND the bad news is everyone is gonna kill me because what I said about the good news was just a prank." Vixen talked-fast and gulped.

"YOU'RE DEAD! WE CAN'T BELIEVE WE WAITED HERE FOR 1936292729 YEARS FOR NOTHING! BUT A PRANK!" Everyone shouted angrily and started chasing Vixen.

"Don't worry readers! I won't add a love rival! I promise it's just a prank! Besides I hate love triangle because it sucks!" Vixen yelled and started running away from everyone.


	3. Chapter 3:Namine Knows

Chapter 3:Namine Knows

Vixen stared at Kairi the whole time which is disturbing to her.

"What?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Spill." Vixen said sipping her tea.

"WOW I NEVER THOUGHT A HUMANS FOODS AND DRINKS COULD TASTE ALMOST AS AMAZING AS BLOOD!" Vixen yelled in Euphoria while she stood up from her seat.

Causing all the people to stare at her.

"I MEAN WINE! YEAH RED WINE! THAT'S WHAT THEY CALL RED WINE IN MY COUNTRY BECAUSE IT'S RED LIKE BLOOD GEDDIT? Hehe.." Vixen giggled nervously and sat back on her chair.

"You're such a bad liar." She teased.

"I know." Vixen laughed nervously.

"Now Girl spill the tea." Vixen said sipping her tea.

"Gimme Tea." Vixen said sipping her tea.

"But you already had tea—"

"What I mean is tell me all THE DETAILS Idiot. about YOU know." Vixen reminded her sipping her tea.

"He just asked if I was the new student. That's all." She explained while biting her sandwich.

"You need to talk to him some more if you want this to work." Vixen told her while putting down her empty cup on the table.

"How did you get the tea anyways?" She asked.

"I have my ways." Vixen told her while flipping her hair.

"Don't tell me." She choked on her sandwich.

FLASHBACK 

An old lady is preparing her tea. 19 seconds later, She puts the cup of tea on the table. Just as she was about to grab it Someone stole it from her.

"IN YOUR FACE OLD HAG! THIS IS MINE! WOO HOO!!!" Vixen yelled as she vanishes to thin air and wipes the old hag's memories.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"And that's the story how I got my tea." Vixen explained.

Kairi spat out her orange juice and chokes.

"You know I was thinking of dying my hair green the next day I go to the salon again." Vixen explained.

"Not this again." She facepalmed.

MEANWHILE

 _"Wait a second did I just hear her sniffing me when we bumped to eachother?" Namine thought._

 _"So she's a Vampire. But what is she doing here along with her friend? I must know. But I have a feeling she and her friend aren't here to harm anyone." Namine thought._

 _"Maybe I'll ask her straight away." Namine thought._

 _"...You know what? I'll just ask tomorrow in the morning. Where no one is around. I don't want other people to know and tell Sora." Namine thought._

BACK TO KAIRI

 _"You know what? instead of listening to her story she told me over a million times, I'll just leave without her noticing." She thought._

 _"Oops I dropped my phone." She thought._

Just as she was about to grab it, Someone grab it for her and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She thanked him.

Their hands touched as she grabbed her phone But instead she dropped her phone again.

 _"Ouch! What was that?" She thought._

Touching her left hand that felt like it had been zapped by a lightning.

"Oh I'm sorry—"

"No it's okay—"

She grabbed her phone.

"Excuse Me." She left and ran to the girls bathroom.

 _"What was that?" She thought._

 _"Suddenly I felt like my energy had been drained." She thought._

 _"It's his silver ring! I'm so dumb! Of course he had a silver ring! He is the Hunter's son after all!" She thought._

 _"I feel sick." She thought._

 _"I feel so dizzy. Why is everything so...Blurry..?" She thought._

She collapsed to the cold ground.

THE NEXT MORNING 

"Kairi? Are you okay?"

"Namine?" She asked.

"Yes it's me, Please Wake up." Namine begged.

Kairi wakes up to found herself in Namine's white bedroom filled with drawings and plushies, Also one cross above one of her drawings that is put neatly.

"Are you okay?" Namine asked.

"I'm alright." She assure her.

"I'm sorry I told my twin brother's. But they won't hurt you or tell anyone, I promise." Namine apologized and assure her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Kairi, I know." Namine told her.

"Know what?" She asked with a face filled with confusion.

"Kairi, I know that you are a Vampire." Namine sighed and told her.

"I'm sorry that I suck at every chapter I make because I suck at everything. I just write for fun." Vixen sighed as she apologized.

Someone Coughs*

"My Introduction?"

"OH YEA I FORGOT SORRY!" Vixen apologized.

"Hi my name is Eria, Nice to meet you. I am Vixen's Online Friend. We are working together writting a Vampire love story—" Eria introduces.

"Anyways, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!" Vixen left while pushing Eria to the exit.

"Why is it so dark here?" Eria asked.

"Eria shut your mouth! It's dark because you keep talking!" Vixen yelled.

"Also I have a theory on the next chapter." Eria said.

"Okay Gimme Tea." Vixen said sipping her tea.

"My theory is...NAMINE IS ACTUALLY VALAK! And she'll summon Thanos then he'll snapped his fingers and It'll be the end of the world and the story!" Eria pointed out her theory.

"That's the most dumbest theory I've ever heard." Vixen spits her tea and coughs.

WARNING CONTAINS

CHILD ABUSE AND SEXUAL HARASSMENT.

JUST KIDDING.

MAYBE.

"Okay, This time it's not a dumb theory. Sora Bang bang bang Kairi and then she'll have 1000 babies and they'll live happily ever after the end!" Eria pointed out her theory.

"SISTER NAMINE!!!!" Vixen yelled.

"What?" Namine entered the room while holding her bible.

"Help me sister! She's been reading too many lemons or smuts that she got possessed by a website!" Vixen shrieked.

"Don't worry child! I'll cleanse this poor child's soul!" Namine assure her.

"QUICK BRING THE HOLY WATER!" Vixen squealed.

Namine sprays holy water.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Eria yelled while running.

"Hey stob it!" Namine yelled while chasing her.

"It's stop it! Not stob lol!" Eria giggles while running.

"Why am I starting to regret my life decisions?" Vixen asked herself.

#StopVixenAbuse2019

Donate Expired Milk to stop the abuse.

Kidding.

Maybe.

Also I p.blish.d this story on w.ttp.d

I put . because if I say another writing pl.tf.rm this story might get reported or something.

Also the chapter will be more longer in w.ttp.d. But I'll also try to make this longer!


	4. Chapter 4:Ignorance

Chapter 4:Ignorance

The Next Chapter Will Be About Sora and Kairi x.

"I don't know how to react to that..." She looked down still looking very confused.

"But promise me that you and your twin brother's will never tell anyone." She said sternly.

"You're secret is safe with me." Namine assure her.

"But please tell me the reason why you and your friend is at school." Namine plead.

"She is my cousin actually, And long story short...We came here to stole the Hunter's families secret weapon by making their son fall in love with me,sneak in his house and break his heart after that. And...we kill all of them. That's all." Kairi explained.

"Why?" Namine asked.

"Did their parents killed your parents?" Namine asked as if she could read her mind.

"Yes." Kairi glumly said.

Tears starts forming in her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry.." Namine comforted her while apologizing for what she questioned her before.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine, Let's go to school." She lied.

Namine knew she lied eventhough she just met her.

But she doesn't want to make her cry again so she just shrugged it off as if she's really okay when she's not. Namine went to her class. And saw it on her table again... But this time it's a Permanent Black Marker which can't be removed easily from her table.

 _It's so strange_

 _I definitely love you so much_

 _I wanted to adjust everything to you_

 _And live for you too_

 _But the more I did that_

 _I couldn't handle the storm in my heart_

 _Underneath the smiling mask_

 _My true self is coming out_

 **JJAD!** **WDNYH!**

"...I can't take this anymore..." Namine blubbered.

And She ran away.

BACK TO KAIRI

"Hi! Thanks again for yesterday." She greeted and thanked him.

"No problem, I'm Sora." He introduced himself.

"I'm..Ka...Ka...Kairi." She introduced herself.

 _"WHY AM I NERVOUS?!" She thought._

"Nice to meet you Kairi." He said.

"Hi—" 

"NICE to SEE you again Sora." Vixen said sarcastically.

"You guys met already?" I questioned.

"She was about to stole my grape juice last night. But I caught her and She accused me for assaulting her." He answered.

"Good Ol' Memories!" Vixen said nervously while gulping.

"I apologize for her monkey behavior." She facepalmed.

"WHO DO YOU CALL A MONKEY?!" Vixen barked.

"Nevermind. But I'm not apologizing because I'm drunk." Vixen scoffed while crossing her arms.

"Vixen stop being a brat and just apologize!" She yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, There I said it! I'm done have a good day." Vixen apologized and left.

The room became silence until he interrupted.

"Are you free at lunch?" He asked.

"Silly! We're all free at lunch!" She giggled for the first time.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He winked at her.

 _"WHY DID I DO THAT?! AND SAY THAT?!" He thought._

 _"Why can't I read his mind? I could read everyone's. It's all Blank." She thought._

"Why are you surprising me? We just met..." She questioned.

 _"Maybe.." She thought._

"I'm sorry. What I mean is.. I just wanted to get to know you in private." He apologized and told her.

 _"Why am I becoming awkward all of a sudden?" He thought._

"Okay. See you at lunch." She left and smiled secretly.

MEANWHILE

He saw it on her desk.

 _I'm the one I should love in this world_

 _Me, who shines, my precious soul_

 _Now I finally realize, so I love me_

 _Though I may lack some things, I'm so_

 _beautiful_

 _"Just Jump And Die! We Don't Need You Here!"_

He dashed to the rooftop. And saw her about to jump.

 _I'm the one I should love_

 _(I'm shaking and afraid but I keep going_

 _forward)_

 _(I'm meeting the real you, hidden in the storm)_

"I'm sick of this! Everyone ignores me,picks on me or either act as if I didn't exist!" Namine shouted in anger.

 _Why did I want to hide_

 _My precious self like this?_

 _What was I so afraid of?_

 _Why did I hide my true self?_

Just as she was about to jump he hugged her.

 _I'm the one I should love in this world_

 _Me, who shines, my precious soul_

 _Now I finally realize, so I love me_

 _Though I may lack, but I'm so beautiful_

 _I'm the one I should love_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 _I may be a bit blunt, I may lack some things_

 _I may not have that shy glow around me_

 _But this is me_

 _My arms, my legs, my heart, my soul_

"That someone hurted you?"

 _I wanna love in this world_

 _Me, who shines, my precious soul_

 _Now I finally realize, so I love me_

 _Though I may lack, but I'm so beautiful_

 _I'm the one I should love_

"...R-Riku..." Namine stuttered.

 _I'm the one I should love_

"Why didn't you tell me that I hurted you the most?" Riku asked.

"Because I don't want you to blame yourself..." Namine glumly said.

"Go to them Riku, You choose them over me, You ignored me." Namine said trying to sound angry.

"Just remember not to ignore someone when you have another person in your life." Namine said forcing herself to smile.

She was about to jump but he pulled her that she landed on top of him, She quickly got off of him. 

"Just let me die already!" Namine hollered while crying.

"No! I won't let you die." Riku speaks softly for the first time.

"Then just kill me! if you won't let me die!" Namine hissed.

Namine grabbed a knife from her pocket and forcefully put the knife on his hand.

Also Namine had a secret knife on her pocket because in case something might happen to someone or her not because she is a murderer LOL.

I can't even imagine her being a murderer. She is too sweet,kind and cute and sometimes make me question my sexuality...JOKING LOL but she really is sweet,kind and cute.

He stared at the knife and pointed it towards where Namine's heart beats. 

But instead he stabbed himself. Namine gasped.

"I told you to kill me! Why did you do that? ...Riku..?" Namine cried.

"I did that because..." Riku paused.

" _I hate myself for loving you_." Riku thought.

"Because I care about you. You are my best friend—"

He fainted. 

"Riku? Riku?! Wake up!" Namine yelled.

"What happened—"

"According to my calculations:he fainted because he is losing too many blood, But don't worry he'll be fine eventhough I'm no doctor—"

Someone covered his mouth.

"I apologize for him, I'm Chaeyeong and he is my friend his name is Vanitas. We're new here." Chaeyeong apologizes and introduced herself and the guy beside her.

"According to my calculations:Haeun is gonna come here in 4–"

"What the fudge happen?" Haeun asked.

"According to my calculations:I'm right." Vanitas said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ignore him. Let's bring him to the hospital." Chaeyeong said with concern in her tone.

8 MINUTES LATER

The teacher announced the students to go home since they heard about Riku's condition.

"I'm sorry." Namine apologized while crying as Riku's mother slapped her.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Riku's mother blamed her.

"I apologize for saying this but It's not only her fault but it's his too. Also if you are a good Mother, you should be worrying about your own Son instead of slapping people just because they make mistakes." Chaeyeong scolded her, Holding back her anger.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK BACK TO ME HUH?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I A—"

"I know enough about what you are. A bad mother who blames everyone for their mistakes and your own." Chaeyeong retorted.

Riku's mother is about to slap her until.

Vanitas grabbed her hand and let go of it.

"According to my calculations:You need to leave and calm yourself down." Vanitas commanded holding back His anger.

"Thank you." Chaeyeong thanked him.

"Namine you should go home and rest, Don't worry I'll call you when he wakes up." Erin assures her.

"Okay...Thank you Erin. Goodbye.." Namine thanked her and left.

"All of you should go home too." Erin said.

 _"It's time to give him a surprise." Haeun thought._

BACK TO KAIRI

"No school! Let's go home!" Vixen said excitedly.

"...Actually...I'm not going home." She sighed.

"Why?" Vixen asked.

"I have plans with Sora." She told her.

"Okay, Have fun." Vixen said and smiled.

"But remember. Never, Fall in _love_." Vixen reminded her and left.

"I don't know how the text ended up in the middle no matter how much I tried to fix it! I'm sorry!" Vixen facepalmed and apologized

"See you guys in the next chapter." Vixen left as she facepalm one more time.


	5. Chapter 5:Friendly Date

Chapter 5:Friendly Date

Vixen sighed and continues to walk until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Vixen apologized.

"...YOU ARE THE NEW STUDENTS!" Vixen gasped.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Chaeyeong and this is Vanitas." Chaeyeong introduced herself and Vanitas.

"I'm Vixen nice to meet you too guys!" Vixen introduced herself.

"But..I have a question...Do you guys like to stalk your friends?" Vixen questioned.

"According to my calculations:Yes we both like to. Sometimes." Vanitas answered.

"Well...I have a friend of mine going on a date so let's go!" Vixen beamed.

"Wait don't we need disguise?" Chaeyeong asked.

"According to my calculations:Good thing I bought a fresh costume for a disguise." Vanitas said.

WITH KAIRI

"Wow! this place is amazing!" She admires the place.

She was amazed by the garden that bloomed with many type of flowers and small trees. It's also very quiet and peaceful. Both of them walked through the garden together. They stopped their tracks when they saw...Red Roses.

"It's my favorite flower." She said without realizing as Her eyes glimmers while staring at it.

Sora stared at her and smiled without her noticing.

Both of them continued to walk.

18 MINUTES LATER

Both of them arrived at their destination.

"Amusement Park?" She asked.

She had always wanted to go..

And this is her first time here.

With a Human.

A

Freaking.

Human.

Also.

A

Hunter.

Sora payed for their tickets Kairi felt bad about that.

But just stayed quiet. Since the place is crowded , Sora decided to hold Her hand, But She felt it sting again. She tried to stay strong. Both of them got out of the crowd.

"Can you let go of my hand?" She asked.

"Sorry." He apologized and let go of her hand.

To be honest She doesn't want him to let go because It felt nice yet stings at the same time.

Both of them went to many rides and try on silly outfits and make funny faces. After some hours. Both of them went to a candy shop.

"Are you two a couple?" The cashier asked.

"No! We're just friends!" Both of them denied while blushing.

Contains Dirty Teasing but not in a S* way.

Maybe.

"With Benefits?" The cashier smirked.

"No!"

"Not! Not! No!"

"Don't worry I'm just joking, Anyways...Have a nice evening!" The cashier said

Little did they know the Cashier is actually Namine.

"THAT WAS FUN!" She beamed holding a cotton candy on her hand.

"Thank you Sora!" She thanked him and hugged him.

She realized that he wears a silver ring. So she quickly let go of him. It stings her skin a little.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"It's alright." He smiled.

Kairi heard his heart that was beating rapidly it's like a music to Her, She smiled secretly. The she smelled a familiar scent. She looked around and saw the vending machine shaking.

 _"Vixen!!" She thought._

"BOOYAKASHA!" Vixen gets out of her hiding place in a blueberry/fruit costume.

"I'm a banana. Ba-banana Ba-ba-banana-nana 4x Let's Power Up!" Chaeyeong gets out of Her hiding place in a banana costume.

"Guess what? I stole spongebob's house!" Vanitas gets out of His hiding place in a pineapple costume.

Kairi tried to keep her angry look while holding back her laugh. But She ended up laughing too hard, He laughs along with her.

"Okay stop." Chaeyeong facepalmed.

"Out of all the fruits costumes Why do You have to choose Pineapple?" He asked while holding back his laugh.

"According to my calculations:It's spongebob's house not a freaking pineapple." Vanitas corrected him.

"The real question is...what are you guys doing here spying on us?" She asked glaring at Vixen.

"We're not spying!" Chaeyeong denied.

"Stalking?" She asked.

"Correction:We're just hiding and following you both!" Chaeyeong corrected.

"You know what? MISSION ABORT! I REPEAT MISSION ABORT!" Vixen panicked.

The three of them ran.

But Vanitas tripped and tries to get up.

"According to my calculations:WAIT FOR ME!" Vanitas yelled.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm innocent." He said.

AFTER

Both of them walked to the garden together.

Kairi looks for the Red Roses and spotted them.

Her eyes glimmers once again as she continued to walk. Both of them arrived at the streets.

"See you tomorrow Sora. I had so much fun today"

She was about to leave until

"It's getting late.. Let me walk you home." He offers.

 _"No matter how much I wanted him to walk me home...I can't! He'll freak out seeing a dark castle! HELL NO KID! YOU'RE NOT WALKING ME HOME! NO MEANS NO!" She thought._

 _"I'm gonna regret doing this." She thought._

 _"Why the hell am I nervous?" She thought._

"NOT NOT! NO!" She refuses and ran away.

JUST KIDDING.

IT DIDN'T TURN OUT LIKE THAT.

"No it's okay Sora Besides, Vixen is on her way picking me up with her Pink Lamborghini." She said nervously.

"What?" He asked.

"NEVERMIND!" She freaked out.

"Kairi, Are you okay?" He asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM OKAY?! I'M NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE STANDING! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! DEAD DEAD DEAD!!!!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry! I had too many drink! I'm drunk!" She lied.

"But there's no—"

 _"And she was gone. Why are girls so afraid of me?" He thought._

IN HIS BEDROOM.

Sora was about to finish his homework until.

"In the name of pasta's I compelled you to forget what just happened."

"Kairi?! What are you doing under my desk?!" He freaked out.

 _"DAMN YOU INTERNET! IT DIDN'T WORK!" She thought._

"Oh me? I'm just chillin'" She pretend to be cool with lollipop with her mouth.

"Under the desk?" He facepalmed.

"gOT a PrObLEm WItH ThAt BOo-HoO?" She asked sarcastically.

"Okay let's just get straight to the point." She took out the lollipop on her mouth.

"How did you get inside my house?" He asked.

"The window is open." She pointed at his window.

"It doesn't matter how I got inside your house." She rolled her eyes.

"Now lay down on the bed and close your eyes child." She told him.

He did as She told.

"Imagine yourself in a farm. And you are a cow." She told him.

"And you are saying 'Moo Moo'" She told him.

He did as She told.

And he turns to a real cow.

"MOO! MOO!"

"Oh thank god that is a bad dream." Sora sighed in relief.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You fainted so I bought you to a mental hospital." She told him.

"WHAT?!" He freaked out.

JOKING GUYS!

"No, It's okay I can walk by myself." She refuses his offer.

"Thanks for the offer." She thanked him and forced a smile.

She layed down on her bed and thinks.

 _"He didn't seem like a bad guy...So...Why should I betray him? He is nice to me...only because he didn't know..." She thought._

 _"His blood...There's something about his blood that makes me want to throw all my fangs on his neck. There's something that makes it's scent so addictive... There's something that attracts me to it... " She thought._

 _"And why am I here thinking?! I should do my homework! But why would I need to do my homework anyways?!" She thought._

 _"Those Red Roses..." She thought._

 _"It was one of the most beautiful flower's I've ever seen." She thought._

 _"It reminded me of my parents." She thought._

She stared at her old pictures and look at the date and writing.

 _"6/10/1986_

 _Flower Petals..." She thought._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" She thought._

 _"...It's been 33 years...since they passed away..." She thought._

"Sh*" Roxas cursed.

"Language!" Namine and Aqua yelled.

"What's the problem in swearing? It's not like it's gonna kill everyone." Terra asked.

"I agree with Dad! Just because Roxas cursed doesn't mean that it's the end of the world!" Ventus agreed.

"Son. Swearing is not polite. and Honey you better teach them to be polite instead of teaching them adult stuff and watching *" Aqua told him and her husband.

"Also be quiet when you do your thing in the bathroom! And you better stop doing that! or else!" Namine threatened Ventus.

"Or else what?" Ventus asked.

"I'm gonna force you to drink holy water for the whole year!" Namine glared at him.

"Also stop cursing Roxas! or else I'm telling everyone what you did at school 7 months ago!" Namine threatened him.

"So what movie do we watch?" Roxas asked.

"Let's watch Disney movies!" Aqua beamed.

"No! let's watch Twilight!" Terra disagree.

"DISNEY IS THE BEST!" Aqua yelled.

"No! Twilight is the best!" Terra disagree.

"DISNEY IS THE BEST YOU FREAK!" Aqua argued.

"SHUT UP!" Terra argued.

 _"Why is our life like this?" Roxas,Ventus and Namine thought._

And after that Roxas,Ventus and Namine is traumatized and terrified of the TV.

"Now please give me back my bible!" Namine begged.

Chaeyeong gave her bibble back.

"I can't believe you have to beat the cashier to tease them, Also make me wear a fake mustache and a wig." Namine facepalmed.

"You guys need to go to church." Namine told them.

"And have your soul cleanse by exorcism!" Namine told them.

The three of them ignored what Namine said.

"According to my calculations:Not our fault you are flat as chopsticks! that we have to force you to disguise as a boy!" Vanitas insulted her.

"Savage." Chaeyeong laughed.

"Nice one!" Vixen laughed.

"How dare you insult my * You sinner!" Namine yelled and kicked him where the sun doesn't shines and sends him to space full of aliens.

"...I never knew she could do that..." Vixen whispered at Chaeyeong.

"I know, Especially if she looks so fragile,cute and innocent." Chaeyeong whispered at Vixen.

"Well, Never judge a book by it's cover." Namine told them.

"Thank you for everything readers! I hope you like this story!" Vixen bowed and thanked them.

"See you on the next chapter!" Vixen left.


	6. Chapter 6:Detention

Chapter 6:Detention

"DID YOU GUYS HEAR?!" Vixen asked.

"Heard about what?" Haeun asked.

"There's two new students coming to this school!" Vixen tells them the good news.

"Another new student? This school is becoming more popular than I thought." Chaeyeong rolled her eyes.

"According to my calculations:We should agree with Chaeyeong because she's right because why the hell would anyone want to go to this school?" Vanitas tells them and questioned.

"WRONG. The real question is Why would everyone want to go to school no matter what school?!" Vixen questioned.

"To study,educate,learn and reach our dream job." Namine answered reading her bible.

"Life sucks." Roxas rolled his eyes

"It doesn't. Anyways...I'm glad that the two of you are back after being suspended for a week." Namine sighed in relief while reading her bible.

"Why are they suspended?" Haeun questioned.

"Well...Let's just say that they pranked the teachers by accident." Namine answered awkwardly while closing her bible and puts it on her bag.

"Hilarious." Haeun laughed.

"Yeah." Ventus giggles nervously.

"Anyways! Let's create a group of stalking and matchmaking since we're all here!" Vixen bubbled.

"I don't think so chi—"

"Good—" Roxas was about to finish his sentence.

"Idea!" Ventus finished.

"I love how you two finish eachother's sentences." Chaeyeong giggles.

"Nah, It's annoying." Namine disagree.

"You're all in!" Vixen yelled.

Group Chat:

Vixen added Haeun,Roxas,Ventus,Vanitas,Namine and Chaeyeong to the Group Chat!

Vixen:What should we name it though?

Namine:Why are we texting when we are literally sitting next to eachother?

Vanitas:According to my calculations:So that people won't hear what we're talking about.

Haeun:Guys! she's asking about names!

Roxas:Okay what about 'Gangsters'?

Ventus:I agree with my little brother on that!

Vanitas:How about 'Prankmates'?

Chaeyeong:Stalking Spree?

Haeun:Classmates?

Vixen:The one who had most votes shall win, Anyways What about you Namine? What do you think this group shall be named?

Namine:Don't ask me.

Namine:Okay fine...How about... Matchmaker Squad?

Chaeyeong:Namine for the win!

Haeun:Namine for the win! (2)

Roxas:Namine for the

Ventus:win! (4)

Vanitas:Namine for the win! (5)

Vixen:Okay since all of you voted for namine then this groupchat shall be named as 'Matchmaker Squad' and as a reward I'll be giving Namine welll..not only her..but all of you a nickname.

Vixen:And all of you decide on my nickname.

Vixen changed Vanitas,Ventus,Roxas,Haeun,Namine and Chaeyeong's Nickname.

2ndRoxas:I'm Ven, Not Roxas! But I guess I am..

2ndVentus:I'm Roxas, Not Ven! But I guess I am.. (2)

2ndRoxas:-_-

GoldeNamine:Why am I golden?

Vixen:Because you're pure as golden!

CupidHaeun:Wink wonk

ArrowChaeyeong:I'm the Arrow :P

MathVani:According to my calculations:This is the best nickname I've ever had!

Vixen:Now all of you decide on my nickname.

CupidHaeun,MathVani,2ndRoxas,2ndVentus,ArrowChaeyeong and GoldeNamine changed Vixen's nickname.

VixeNTea:I love Tea.

VixeNTea:Speaking of Tea, It's time for the real tea!

CupidHaeun*sips tea*

GoldeNamine*drinks holy water*

VixeNTea:We're Gonna send fake letters on both Sora and Kairi's lockers and send them locked up in a storage room and boom! They'd be boomboom if you get what I mean.

MathVani:According to my calculations:That's the most s* plan ever! We should keep this a friendly content remember?!

ArrowChaeyeong:As if you aren't a sinner yourself. I heard you on the bathroom sometimes.

MathVani:According to my calculations:I now surrender all my sins that I committed.

2ndRoxas:Stop Saying

2ndVentus:According to my calculations.

GoldeNamine*chokes on holy water* Praying4UGuys, God told me to tell all of you to stop.

MEANWHILE

"Care to explained Why did you and your new friends stalk us?!" She asked with a glare.

"I'M SORRY SISTER FORGIVE— I-I MEAN I'M JUST FOLLOWING YOU NOT STALKING YOU!" Vixen denied and gulped.

"Hello I'm NoMiNEE I mean...I'm NuMiEn...No! I'm NaRine! I mean I'm Namine! And I'm here to laugh at you scolding Na— I mean Vixen!" Namine sweats. (gay sweating lol, I mean it as a joke please don't get offended.)

"What's up with you both being weird?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"It's our usual best friend thing! And...Weird Namine and Vixen is the best Namine and Vixen!" Namine panicks. (gay panicks.)

"So how was your day?" Vixen asked.

"Nice ninja conversation we're having." Namine gulped.

"I don't know what the hell is up with you both being weird and since when are you best friends?" She asked raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Since..."

"Well..."

"WE JUST GOT IN THIS SCHOOL AND BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS!!! WHEN I WAS IN THE TOILET!!!!" Namine lied while panicking.

"WE?" She questioned.

"I-I MEAN! SINCE VIXEN JUST GOT IN THIS SCHOOL!" Namine lied again while panicking.

Vixen facepalmed.

"Wow... mY wHoLE LiFE iS a LiE." She said in disbelief.

"We got to go to the church before the school starts bye!" Vixen excused while dragging Namine.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU GO TO THE CHURCH?!" She questioned.

"SINCE YESTERDAY!" Namine answered.

"I-I MEAN EVERSINCE SHE CAME YESTERDAY!" Namine answered.

Kairi was about to grab her arm until Vixen told her something that distracts her.

"You and Sora are a good couple anyways! I wished you both happiness!" Vixen told her.

And Kairi turned red and her mind went blank.

Little did they know Sora heard it too while talking to Ventus.

"So how much 'fun' do you guys had yesterday?" Ventus teased.

"Shut up Ven! Since when are you such a pervert?" Sora asked.

"Since yesterday." Ventus said bluntly.

"Why? Got a problem with that?" Ventus glared at him.

"No!" Sora gulped.

"Since when are you starting to become like Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Because I'm Ro—"

Ventus coughed.

"Nevermind Have a good day!" Ventus panicks and leaves him alone in the halls.

MEANWHILE

2ndRoxas:THIS IS THE MOST WORST MATCHMAKING PLAN I'VE EVER DONE! OUT OF ALL THE GUYS AT SCHOOL I HAVE TO DISGUISED AS MY ANNOYING IMMATURE BIG BROTHER?!

2ndVentus:ATLEAST I'M NOT A PERVERT AND A BAD BOY LIKE YOU! ATLEAST I AM A GOOD BOY AND GO TO CHURCH!

2ndRoxas:AS IF YOU AREN'T A PERVERT YOURSELF!!!

GoldeNamine:Stop Fighting! This is the most lamest thing I ever do...disguising or being someone I'm not supposed to be. I should be myself and not someone else.

VixeNTea:Calm down guys, We haven't even got the real tea.

CupidHaeun:You guys are lucky you didn't have to disguise as Vanitas because all I have to say is calculations.

MathVani:According to my calculations:I can't believe I'm disguising as Chaeyeong and a boring school girl.

ArrowChaeyeong:Atleast I'm brave at killing roaches and didn't scream like a girl when she sees one.

MathVani:...

VixeNTea:I choked on my gum. That's very hilarious, I thought you're a badass Van, Turns out you're a softie~ UWU.

BACK TO KAIRI

"Oops I dropped my books." She bent down and pick it up.

"Wait? What—"

"Oh I remember that I wrote this since I was 14. Why the hell did I bring it anyways?" She facepalmed and dropped the paper and step on it.

"He is never gonna marry me anyways." She pouted.

"But let a girl dream and why am I talking to myself?" She asked herself and walks away. Little did she know someone picked up the paper and read it.

 _Dear, Paper_

 _I'm gonna marry Park Jimin one day,_

 _Because he is such an adorable fluffy mochi I've ever seen! He may be adorable but he can be a sinner sometimes :O He is also funny,kind and talented._

 _If I can't marry Jimin then I'll just marry the other members :D Just kidding, Well actually I don't wanna just marry Jimin but the others too :D Also I am not telling Vixen I'm gonna marry her bias one day LOL. I can't help falling inlove with you Mochi! —Kairi_

"WHO THE HELL IS PARK JIMIN?!" He asked himself.

"Why am I worried? She's just a friend!" He facepalmed.

"YOU STILL LOVE CHIMCHIM?!" Namine asked.

"I do as a family now." She said.

"SAME! I LOVE TAE AS MY FAMILY NOW!" Namine yelled at her.

"I love sunshine." Vixen yelled.

"Vix...I thought your bias is Tae..." She looked at her confused.

"MISSION ABORT!!!!!" Namine(Vixen) yelled dragging Vixen(Namine).

"What the hell was that about?" She facepalmed.

"She loves Jimin and Wants to marry Jimin 10000x" Sora repeated.

"Bro calm down! Why the hell are you repeating the same sentence?" Roxas(Ventus) asked.

"She loves Jimin and wants to marry Jimin 100000x" Sora repeated.

"SHUT THE F* UP!" Ventus(Roxas) yelled.

"He is— I-I mean According to my calculations:H-he needs to be—" Vanitas(Haeun) was about to say until interrupted.

"Why am I still here?" Haeun(Chaeyeong) asked herself

"According I-I mean...He is speak an alien language Let me translate it." Chaeyeong(Vanitas) told them

"B*SLAP!" Haeun(Chaeyeong) slapped him.

"Accor— I mean...I translated it and it says that Sora is jealous of Jimin." Chaeyeong(Vanitas) told them while gulping.

"What the hell is going on?" Riku approached.

"FOR FOOD'S SAKE ARE YOU POSSESSED OR DO WE NEED TO BRING YOU TO CHURCH?!" Haeun(Chaeyeong) snapped.

"Ooh Chaeyeong snapped again." Vanitas(Haeun) clapped her hands.

"CHAEYEONG?!"

"I MEAN HAEUN!" Vanitas(Haeun) panicks and sighs in relief because she knew the two boys believed her until her wig fell.

"VANITAS YOU'RE BALD?!" Sora and Riku gasped.

"Acc— I CAN EXPLAIN ALL OF THIS!" Chaeyeong(Vanitas) yelled. But his fake eyelashes fell from his eyes.

"Can someone tell us—"

"MISSION ABORT!!!!" Haeun(Chaeyeong) Panicks and all of them ran except Riku and Sora.

"What the hell is going on?" Riku asked Sora.

"Don't ask me I'm Innocent." Sora said.

MEANWHILE

"THE PLAN DOESN'T WORK! LET'S JUST WORK ON PLAN B!" Vixen suggested.

"Okay but they're going to kill us for this if they found out." Ventus facepalmed.

"According to my calculations:First let's deactivate the cameras." Vanitas said while opening his phone and hacked the school cameras to all the cameras off.

"And Let's Gather all the teachers and lock them up in a disguise." Roxas smirked because there'll be no school.

"Also students." Chaeyeong smirked.

"You forgot securities." Haeun facepalmed.

"You know what? Let's just put all of them to sleep with this medicine after that they couldn't remember a single thing because if we only lock them up we'll get in big trouble." Vixen suggested.

"I can't believe this." Namine facepalmed.

"I'm going home." Namine facepalmed again and left.

"She's too innocent for this plan anyways." Ventus facepalmed.

All of them put the teachers,securites and students to sleep and put them in their houses on their bed/couch/floor/chair.

"According to my calculations:Now time to disguise as the teacher!" Vanitas smirked.

BACK TO KAIRI

"Wow it's usually crowded here. Why is it so empty?" She asked herself she noticed a boy sitting on the bench all alone she walk over to him.

"Hey...Have you seen Vixen and Namine?" She asked him.

"No, I haven't seen my friends either." Sora told her.

"This is gett—"

"BOTH OF YOU MOVE YOUR A* TO DETENTION ROOM!" The teacher yelled.

"But we didn't do anythi—"

"NOW!"

Both of them gulped and walk to detention.

Little did they know it was Vanitas.

MathVani:Guys they're in the room now!

They locked the door and turn off the lights.

"WHAT THE?! HEY THIS ISN'T FUNNY LET US OUT!" He yelled.

All of them got out of the school while laughing.

"MATCHMAKER SQUAD MISSION 1:COMPLETE!" All of them yelled in success.

"Hi we're the new students I—"

"XION?! ERIA?!" All of them gasped.

"Nice to meet all of you again." Both of them said happily.

"Would you like to tour us around the school?" Eria asked.

"Actually no school for today because.." Vixen winked and both of them get what she meant.

"Matchmaker Squad is back again!" Xion yelled.

"TIME GO TO MY MANSION AND FINALL—"

All of them saw a black figure and one by one all of them fainted.

BACK TO KAIRI

"How do we get out of here?" She asked.

"I—"

She heard his heartbeat and went closer to him...and closer...What they didn't know is their lips is almost touching.

 _When I close my eyes_

 _I see those eyes_

"So..."

 _My Heart kept aching_

 _So I wanted to forget_

"So what..?"

 _If this is a dream, please let me wake up_

 _Are you really my destiny?_

 _Falling you_

"I...wanted to spend another time with you..." He confessed.

 _Like destiny, falling_

 _You're calling out to me, calling_

 _I can't escape_

 _Please hold me_

"Why?" She asked.

 _Are you the line of my fate?_

 _Are you the one I've been waiting for?_

 _Why is my heart sinking?_

"Because you're making me feel this way." He confessed without realizing.

 _(Stay with me)_

 _Are you living_

 _Deep in my heart?_

 _(Stay with me)_

 _The truth hidden in me_

"You're also making me wanted to do things I don't want to..." She confessed without realizing.

 _When I close my eyes_

 _I see those eyes_

Both of them stared at eachother as if they were both under a spell.

What's funny is...

 _My Heart kept aching_

 _So I wanted to forget_

They didn't realize what they said.

 _If this is a dream, please let me wake up_

 _Are you really my destiny?_

 _Falling you_

His eyes were captivating.

 _My Heart is racing_

 _I'm still looking at you_

 _Because I keep running out of breath_

"Okay." She said.

 _Different from the moment I first saw you_

 _This time of fate is passing slowly_

 _My heart was heading towards you_

 _My heart was racing again_

"What do you mean?" He asked.

 _The faint light was turned off_

 _But my eyes are lighting up again because of you_

 _Feels like I've loved you from a long time ago_

 _Feels like I'm being pulled by something_

"I'll spend another time with you because I wanted to get to know you better." She told him and smiled.

 _When I close my eyes_

 _I see those eyes_

"Me too." He told her and smiled back.

 _My Heart kept aching_

 _So I wanted to forget_

 _"I wanted to hangout with you more so that I could have your blood later on when I betrayed you. But first I need to steal your ring." She thought._

 _(If this is a dream)_

 _If this is a dream, please let me wake up (It's not a dream)_

 _(Maybe you are?)_

 _Are you really my destiny?_

 _(If you are my destiny)_

 _Falling you_

 _"His blood scent is everywhere, I need to get his blood before anyone does." She thought._

 _"But maybe I shouldn't...He is a very kind person...Why should I pity him? He killed vampires for something that isn't their fault! I should kill him!" She thought._

"Who's Jimin?" He asked, She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh he is my favorite Idol and I am a fan of his. Why?" She asked.

"Oh, Nevermind." He shrugged and grins.

 _"Why am I so happy hearing that?!" He thought._

He kicked the door open.

"I should've thought of this before..." He said without realizing and She giggled secretly.

Both of them walked out of the dark room and went outside to greet the light.

"Well I guess no school for today, See you at 7." She left.

"See you at 7." Sora left.

She hears his heart beating rapidly she wonders why she loved hearing it. Little did she know someone is stalking her.

"Mamma Mia." Vixen facepalmed.

"Here we go again!" Everyone cheered.

"Why do I even bother?" Vixen facepalmed again.

"Anyways, I have a scary story...ready to hear some tea?" Vixen asked.

Everyone nodded.

"The scary story is that...Tomorrow is monday. Which means time for school! Scary enough?" Vixen tells them the scary tea.

Everyone left the chatroom.

"...Why do I even bother...?" Vixen repeated what she said earlier.


	7. Chapter 7:Kidnapped And The Truth

Chapter 7:Kidnapped And The Truth

She quickly ran to her castle and locked everything even close the windows with the curtains, She went to her secret basement and sleep there, Because she felt unsafe in her bedroom.

MEANWHILE

"Where are we?" Namine woke up.

"Namine you're here too? you too Riku?" Vixen asked.

"I don't know Why I'm here." Riku lied.

"You're Lying, I demand an answer Mr.Riku. Not only you but all of you are also keeping a secret aswell." Ventus demanded.

"As if you aren't also keeping a secret!" Riku was about to run to punch him but was hold back by a chain and it stung his skin.

"You're not a Human." Ventus glared.

"And so are you!" Xion glared at him.

"We're all not humans, Eversince all of us met when we were little." Vixen confessed.

"Everyone except Sora." Vixen said.

"But We removed his memory for good." Vixen facepalmed.

"I'm half vampire and an watcher or a hybrid." Vixen told them the truth.

Note:A Watcher is a person born with one elemental powers or magic they also could do simple magic such as teleport or telekinesis and many more...also a Hybrid is like a mixed creature or smth like that...

"I'm a watcher because my mother is a fairy. And my element is Ice." Vixen told them the truth.

"Cool! Me,Vanitas and Haeun are werewolves!" Chaeyeong told them the truth.

"According to my calculations: I am the prince of werewolves and also an alpha not just a werewolf." Vanitas corrected her and she just ignored him.

"I'm a Vampire." Riku told them the truth.

"We're Watchers." Roxas told them the truth.

"My element is Wind." Ventus told them.

"My element is Dark." Roxas told them.

"I wanted to be a normal human or mortals but this is what I really am...My element is also Dark." Namine told them.

"We're a hybrid half human and elf." Xion and Eria told them the truth.

"NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN GUYS! YOU FORGOT THAT I AM HERE!"

"WELL HELLO AGAIN LEA OR AXEL!!"

"I am a half vampire and werewolf a hybrid." Axel told them the truth.

"Also Thanks for ignoring me." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for being sarcastic while we're all trapped in here." Haeun rolled her eyes.

"LET'S HAVE A TEA PARTY!" Vixen suggested.

"In a dungeon? Really?" Roxas asked and rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so salty just because you hate tea!" Xion glared at him.

"When I mean Tea it means gossiping time!" Vixen said excitedly.

"Also it's nice to see you guys again it's been so long." Vixen smiled.

Back To Kairi

"Oh It's 7...better get ready." She woke up.

She wears a hoodie and jeans.

Since it's cold.

"Should I wear a skirt?" She asked herself.

She decided to wear a red sweater which covers her neck,black skirt,grey leggings and leather black boots.

"I look like a sloth.." She pouted she was about to changed until she realized the time.

"I'm late I better hurry!" She rushed to the door not caring what she's wearing.

"Sorry! I'm late!" She apologized.

"It's okay what matters is that you're here." He forgave her.

MEANWHILE

"WHAT'S THE MOST SCARIEST THING IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE AKA MARS IS INCLUDED!" Vixen questioned.

"ROACHES?!" Vanitas guessed.

"WRONG! AND FOR THE FIRST TIME YOU DIDN'T SAY CALCULATIONS!" Vixen sighed in relief.

"Asylum?" Eria asked.

"No one knows, Alright...THE MOST SCARIEST THING IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE INCLUDING MARS IS...

TEACHERS!" Vixen told them.

"FACTS!" Everyone clapped except Namine.

"GUESS WHAT IS THE MOST ANNOYING THING IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE INCLUDING MARS?!" Vixen asked.

"No one answers, Okay. THE MOST ANNOYING THING IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE INCLUDING MARS IS GETTING SCOLDED BY YOUR PARENTS OR SIBLINGS!" Vixen told them.

"FACTS!" Everyone clapped except Namine.

"SO WE DON'T NEED TO BE AFRAID OF ANYTHING BUT THESE TWO THINGS AND THAT IS FAMILIES AND TEACHERS!" Vixen told them.

"NOW LET'S ESCAPE!!!! After breaking this chain..." Vixen facepalmed.

Everyone facepalmed.

"Someone is coming get your chess!" Haeun Panicked.

Everyone panicks and pretends to play chess with their feet which is impossible in reality.

"Hello prisoners."

The Girl and The Guy is confused seeing prisoners play chess.

"Hi new boy new girl would you like to play chess,eat cookies and drink tea with us?" Vixen asked waiting for her turn.

"No thanks."

Tries to get their attention*

"Oh did you guys hear that or is it just me?" Eria asked dumbfoundedly.

"It's just you." Riku rolled his eyes.

WARNING CHILD ABUSE AND MATURE CONTENT MAYBE.

"Since they even won't pay attention why don't we have some fun while watching them?"

"F*" Vixen cursed.

"LANGUAGE!" Namine glared at her.

Then the girl and guy started to—

"KIDS! COVER YOUR EYES AND ALSO EARS IF YOU CAN! AND PASS ME THE HOLY WATER!!!" Namine panicked.

Everyone closes their eyes.

Namine closes her eyes Roxas pass her the holy water with his telekinesis She puts the bottle of holy water in her mouth and sprays.

"NO MORE ILLEGAL ACTIVITIES! YOUR SOUL WILL BE CLEANSED ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Namine yelled.

"Holy S— *Namine glares* I-I was about to say Holy Soda! Y-yeah! T-that's All!" Roxas laughs nervously.

"ATLEAST WERE FREE!" Ventus yelled excitedly.

"GOSH DARN IT VEN YOU ARE STUPID! WE'RE NOT FREE YET BECAUSE OF THESE STUPID CHAINS!" Vanitas shouted.

"It burns our skin if we try anything." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Everyone is giving up already?" Chaeyeong asked.

"Let's just say these chains in my hands are..." Chaeyeong gets the chain off her hands.

"Long story short:While Namine is spraying I got a key that could unlock our chain it's hidden behind me. Ventus passed the key to me and I also used my mouth to unlock these." Chaeyeong explained.

"You guys are too stupid to notice there is a key to free us." Xion facepalmed.

Chaeyeong freed everyone.

"Guys hurry! The coast is clear!" Axel hurries.

"And where do you think you're going?"

BACK TO KAIRI

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

 _"No you look Flawless everyday." He thought._

 _"But looks can be deceitful." He thought._

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Come on let's go." He said to her and hold her hand.

"C-could you let go of my h-hand?" She asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry." He apologized.

 _"No, I should be the one who's sorry. I wanted you to hold my hand for as long as you could. But...Your Ring is making me weak...It's absorbing my energy." She thought._

 _"What am I thinking? Why do I want him to hold my hand?" She thought._

"I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just... I..." She paused.

"Eversince my parents died...No one would hold my hand while walking..." She told him the truth.

 _"Why did I tell him the truth?" She thought._

"I'm sorry for your loss..." He apologized.

"Let's just go..." She forced a smile.

Suddeny she stopped on her tracks when she saw a familiar car.

FLASHBACK*

Glass shattering*

Water from the sink keep dripping little by little*

Sounds of table falling*

FLASHBACK ENDS*

"Kairi are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I just remembered something...Let's go." She told him and continued to walk with him.

"Do you kn—"

She just kept walking as he followed her through the dark forest. An Hour passed and she still haven't stopped walking as he kept following her.

She stopped in her tracks.

He stopped too.

Both of them looked up and saw a waterfall.

Suddenly... She took of her boots.

"Why are you taking off your—"

She also took off her leggings.

"W—"

She climbed up the hill.

He climbed up too.

After they are at top of the hill.

They looked down and saw the great view of the night city on the left and on the right is a river along with tall trees. In the middle is the waterfall streaming.

They looked behind them and saw tall trees and a lanterns? They look down and saw people clapping or celebrating. She layed down on the grass along with him and look at the stars along with the lantern.

It felt like there was no one in this world except both of them. They stared at eachother.

"They're beautiful." She looked at the sky.

 _"Just like my parents's bright personality. The last thing we did together was...stargazing." She thought and thinks about the past one tear dropped from her eyes_

"They are." He looked at the sky.

 _"Just like you." He thought._

They continued to look at the stars along with lantern.

 _"I wish I could say my last words to my parents, I wish I could tell them I love them once again." She wished through her heart._

 _"I wish my mother never divorced my father...I wish my little sister is alive." He wished through his heart._

Both of them wished while star-gazing.

MEANWHILE

"WE'RE GOING TO MARS!" Vixen lied.

"And what makes you think you can go?!"

"Because...There are free donuts at mars!" Vixen lied.

"Really?"

Everyone nodded.

"SOLDIERS GATHER UP! WE'RE GOING TO MARS TO GET A FREE DONUTS!!!!"

"BREAK TIME!!!!"

"Uh...have a safe trip!" Eria yelled.

25 Minutes Later.

"Donuts at Mars? Really?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"HEY! YOU SHOULD THANK ME FOR SAVING YOUR LIVES WELL...FOR NOW..." Vixen facepalmed.

"Guys, who knows they'll be back hunting for us?!" Chaeyeong panicks.

"Let's go to Ermiroth Castle." Vixen told them.

"YOU MEAN THE VAMPIRE CASTLE?! I HEARD THAT THERE IS A BARRIER AND YOU CAN'T JUST GO INSIDE WITHOUT PERMISSION OR YOU'LL DIE! AND I HEARD THE KING AND QUEEN IS DEAD BUT THE PRINCESS IS STILL ALIVE!" Eria gasped.

"Actually I'm the Princess cousin's or should I say Kairi. Well guess what? I give all of you my permission to enter the castle." Vixen closed her eyes and their body sparkled for a moment.

"Okay, now let's go." Vixen runs with full speed

"HEY WAIT FOR US YOU TRAITOR! WE'RE SLOWPOKES! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELLS US YOU ARE ALSO A PRINCESS?! AND KAIRI IS A PRINCESS?!" Xion runs and tried to keep up with her speed.

"Well she thought it was obvious." Axel runs with his full speed.

"Finally!"

"...We're almost...there...We're here." The others stopped running and breath in and out.

"Okay, So what now?" Riku asked.

"According to my calculations:We have to know who kidnapped us and their identities." Vanitas told him.

"Because I have a feeling something like this will happen again in the future." Chaeyeong told them.

"You're right something like this could happen again..." Namine bawled.

"Mimi Don't Cry UWU." Vixen awed.

And Put her arms on her shoulder patting her back.

SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA~*

"We have to be strong." Vixen looked at her eyes and smiled.

"Someone is jealous~" Vixen teased.

"I'm not." Riku denied.

"Yes you are~" Vixen teased.

"Guys if you see someone annoying you walk away from them." Riku walked away from Vixen.

"Oh so I am annoying? THANKS A LOT RIKU!" Vixen thanked him sarcastically.

"Not the time guys." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Did you bring your phone Vani? Don't tell—"

"According to my calculations:I didn't." Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"According to my calculations:I'm just joking chill." Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"Here's my PC." Vixen handed him the PC.

Vanitas started doing his research.

"I'm a little great tracking location so I'm gonna help Vanitas." Chaeyeong said.

"Any Library?" Namine asked.

"Yes it's upstairs,turn left,enter the bedroom near the window aka that's my bedroom,open my wardrobe it's empty and you will see a door." Vixen told her.

"Don't go alone, Incase something might happen. Riku you should go with her." Vixen told him.

"Why me?" Riku asked.

"Because I'm sure Namine will be safe with you, You'll protect her even if it means sacrificing your life." Vixen told him in a bit teasing way.

Namine blushed.

"Okay, But Can't you just shut up for once?" Riku asked while secretly blushing.

Riku and Namine Left

"TsundeRiku." Haeun whispered to Ventus.

Ventus chuckled.

"Get a room." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so salty just because Roxas is stealing your girl." Haeun responded.

"My name is not Roxas anymore. It's Mr.Steal Yo Girl." Roxas winked.

"Roxie~" Xion blushed.

"Stop calling me Roxie I'm not Roxie." Roxas glared at her.

"Oh no she watched that show again!!!!" Eria yelled.

"But Rox~" Xion pouted.

"Go bother Axel instead of me." Roxas left.

"But Roxie~ Xion-ie Doesn't Like Axely~" Xion pouted.

"GOSH XION STOP IT! IT'S SO CRINGY!" Haeun cringed.

"I'm just kidding guys. Roxas come back!" Xion chased Roxas.

"You should go get her too Axel." Ventus said.

"Talk to her." Haeun told him.

"It'll make you feel better than hiding your feelings for her." Haeun told him.

"It's not that easy...But I'll try." Axel sighed and left.

"Looking for someone?" Eria asked.

"No I'm going solo." Vixen told her.

"I'm going sololololololo~" Eria sang.

"You know that song too?" Vixen asked.

"Yes and I am also going solo." Eria told her.

"SOLO TEAM!"

"So...Have you found your mate?" Ventus asked.

"Maybe." Haeun mumbled.

"Who is it?" Ventus asked.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." Haeun told him.

WITH NAMINE AND RIKU

"I'm sorry for—"

"It's okay Namine...I deserved it..." Riku sighed.

"No you don't..." Namine pouted.

They hugged eachother... for a while.

UWU.

BACK TO KAIRI

"You don't need to walk me home." She told him.

"But Kairi it's dangerous! Please.." Sora begged.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Sora said with concern.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're my friend." Sora forced a smile.

FRIENDZONED*

"I get it...But I can defend myself." She assured him.

"Bye Sora." She left.

 _"No matter how much I wanted you to do that...I can't...because you'll hate me..." She thought._

 _"Why do I care if he hates me?" She thought._

 _"Why do I feel like she's pushing me away?" He thought._

"I'm home." She shouted.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty." The Guards And Maids bowed.

She just smiled and walk away.

Hears Piano*

Riku plays I need u piano version*

"Wow you're a professional!" Namine was amazed.

Kairi decided not to interrupt them and just go to her room.

 _"He is always on my mind and makes me nervous. I wonder how he does that." She thought._

 _"Don't Fall In Love With A Human." She thought._

 _"But...What Is Love?" She thought._

 _"What does Love feels like?" She thought._

 _"I forgot that feeling, No I dumped those feelings away and left them inside the abyss of darkness years ago." She thought._

"Hi."

"You didn't tell me you'd invited your friends" She frowns.

"Don't worry they know about us and some of the are one of us and some of them is a different creature, We got kidnapped and we're here to find the kidnapper." Vixen explained why her friends are here.

"Also turns out we're childhood friends but forgot eachother." Vixen tells her the truth.

"My Whole Life Is a Lie." Kairi facepalmed starting to remember her childhood memories except Sora.

"GUYS! I found the kidnapper's location!" Vanitas yelled.

"Where?!"

"They're on Eungju Cave." Chaeyeong told them.

"Now let's hunt them down—"

"Ah!!!!!"

"What the hell was that?!" Eria panicked.

"Let me go check." Axel runs with full speed and came back seconds later.

"Guys! It's the hunters! They're capturing vampires!!!!" Axel told them.

"Then we gotta save them!" She was about to run until.

"No! Sora is there along with the hunters! We can't risk him seeing you!" Axel panicks.

"Unless I turn her into a wolf." Roxas told him.

"W—"

Roxas turns Kairi to a wolf.

"Okay, Now let's go." Roxas runs as fast as he can.

Everyone runs and thank god they made it in time.

They hid behind a tree, Haeun,Chaeyeong,Vanitas And Axel shifted to their wolf form they came out of the tree and growls. Kairi also came out and growls.

Howls*

"Wolves!"

Eria and Xion shifted to an elf.

and started to play their instruments to confuse/distract them. Riku wears his black hood and starts running with full speed confusing them even more.

"Ready?" Ventus asked.

Namine,Roxas And Vixen nodded.

Ventus started to create a strong wind.

Namine and Roxas blinds their sight with darkness.

Vixen turned the ground to Ice making them slip.

She also started to create a strong blizzard combining her powers with Ventus.

Suddenly a storm came raging and it started raining hard. Every cloud turned darker than before. Stars disappeared from the cloud.

 _"Oh No!" Vixen thought._

 _"It can't be." Namine thought._

 _"What in hell?!" Roxas thought._

 _"Could It be..." Haeun thought._

 _"NOT ANOTHER...!!!!" Eria thought._

 _"Fudge!" Xion thought._

 _"...No..." Chaeyeong thought._

 _"Holy Christmas Tree!" Ventus thought._

 _"Is it okay if I facepalm?" Axel thought._

 _"Dang It." Riku thought._

 _"Why the— Oh..." Vanitas thought._

 _"Did we just..._

 _Create..._

 _ANOTHER WAR?!" Kairi thought._

Kairi looked at everyone signaling that all of them should go. They rushed to the castle. They prepared everything the need.

 _"Another War Is Coming."_

A Little bit of extra:

Sora:Why are girls so afraid of me?

Also Sora:Don't ask me I'm innocent.

Also Sora:Because you're my friend.

With The Loser's Squad.

"HELLO LOSERS!!!!" Vixen greeted.

"Well I guess they aren't here yet...Well that's good...Because I haven't updated in 19263917191 years. I hope they won't notice." Vixen smirked mischievously.

Sneaks In*

The lights suddenly went out*

The lights went on again*

"You've got to be kidding me." Vixen laughed nervously as she noticed everyone glaring at her.

"It's been freaking 19263917191 years and you still haven't updated." Everyone glared.

"Until Sora is already a grandpa you haven't updated." Everyone glared.

"Oh My! I forgot Sora is a mortal I must revive him again..." Vixen facepalmed.

"Update faster next time!" Eria yelled.

"Or else you ain't getting any cheesecake!" Roxas threatened.

"You son of a snitch! How dare you threaten me with a cheesecake! That's it I'm telling everyone what you did 7–"

"I bought 999 boxes of cheesecake for you!" Roxas smiled.

"Fudge you kid! You want me to get fat?!" Vixen threatens.

"But you're already fa—"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ERIA?! I'M NOT FAT I'M THICC!" Vixen yelled.

"That's—"

Vixen shoots Eria and Roxas with a gun.

"OH MY GOSH DID YOU JUST KILLED THEM?!" Kairi panicks.

"No, a bullet killed them. Bullets are made of lead, Which comes from the ground. The ground is part of nature. They died of natural causes. Case Closed." Vixen closed the case.

Also some jokes in this story aren't mines.


	8. Chapter 8:War Of Another Kingdom Part 1

Chapter 8:War Of Another Kingdom Part 1

80% jokes in this story isn't mine 20% actually is.

Credits to the owner of the jokes!

ALSO CONTAINS SWEARING(sometimes) AND STRONG LANGUAGE ALSO PARDON FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES.

"I thought there is no swearing!" Namine complained.

"Shut up you f2ck1ng h0e this is my story and if you don't like it I'll remove you!" Vixen snapped at her.

"Also, No we start just started a War of Hormone." Vixen joked.

"(Hello) (Hello) (what!) (Hello) (Hello) (what!) Tell me what you want right now! (Hello) (Hello) (what!) (Hello) (Hello) (what!) Imma give it to you girl right now!" All the girls sing.

"Is this even the best time to sing?" The boys facepalmed.

"Not really, We are just singing before we die." Kairi said and fake cry.

"oH nO we'Re aLL gOiNg tO diE!" Xion fake panicked and pretends to faint.

"Look at this guys!" Chaeyeong said excitedly.

Chaeyeong hold the rope tightly and swings herself.

"Tarzan is Shook." Chaeyeong said.

"Hit me up Jane." Chaeyeong flirted.

"Let's just warn the others Instead of standing around." Axel facepalmed.

 _"Remind me why am I stuck with a bunch of kindergarten?" Axel thought._

"YOU FOODING(F6CK1NG) H0E! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KINDERGARTEN?!" Riku,Vixen and Kairi yelled at him.

"Fooding H0e?" Everyone asked while laughing.

"That's the most Iconic lines ever and a nice way to say the f word." Everyone continues laughing while Kairi and Riku glared at Vixen.

"What?" Vixen asked.

"I mean...COMPLAINING AND I SWEAR TO FORK I'LL FOODING REMOVE YOU!" Vixen shouted at Kairi and Riku who is trying to hold their laugh but...FAILED...Everyone laughs along with them.

"Anyways..." Haeun coughs.

"I am hungry." Haeun's stomach started grumbling.

Everyone facepalmed.

"Really Haeun?" Everyone asked while rolling their eyes.

25 minutes and 36 seconds later after eating.

"GUARD THE GATES!!! AND STAY HERE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS DON'T LET ANYONE COME INSIDE!!!"

"We got it Your Majesty!"

All of them left.

HOWLS*

"Yes Alpha?"

"Guard the pack don't let anyone come inside no matter who they are!"

"Yes Alpha!"

"Your Majesty."

"We need to perform an allies in order to win so I need you to come and join my fight not only mine's but everyones."

"We'll join you because this is also our fight."

Many creatures started to gather on the war.

All Watchers,Vampires,Elfs And Werewolves Joined their fight but some of them didn't for some reasons. Dragons started flying around the skies.

All of them arrived at the war.

"WE'LL END ALL OF YOU!!! THAT SHOULDN'T EXIST!!!! ONLY WE CAN EXIST!!!"

All of the humans started shouting.

So let me tell you how this happened..

Back then...Mortals and Supernaturals were born they were all friends and there was no wars but peace...But they grew jealous of Supernaturals because they can do anything they can't. So they started this war and it happened again...

"WE'RE HERE TO PROTECT OUR QUEEN,KING,PRINCESS AND PRINCE! WE'RE FIGHTING FOR THEIR KINGDOM FROM YOU MONSTERS!!!!"

The Queen and King of Mortals also spread false rumors about Supernaturals wanting to kill them and bad stuff... That's how that happened. Everyone started to fight except Kairi and her friends.

SWORD CLANKING*

DRAGONS BREATHES FIRES AND BURNS SOME OF THE GUARDS*

USES THEIR MAGIC*

SCRATCHES*

PUNCHES*

INSTRUMENT*

"This is... Brutal..." Namine bawled.

"This isn't what I want the world to become..." Namine bawled.

"Well guess what? We don't always get what we want." Roxas facepalmed.

"I don't think this is the right time to facepalm." Axel rolled his eyes.

"We may never get what we want...but...we have to try!" Namine bawled waiting for hope.

"Well guess what? Trying is never enough!" Xion shouted.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COPYING ME?!" Roxas asked.

"I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT FIRST! MAYBE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COPY ME!!!" Xion shouted.

"I DID NOT!" Roxas argued.

"DID TO!" Xion argued.

"DID NOT! 10000x"

"DID TO! 10000x"

"STOP ACTING LIKE KIDS THIS ISN'T THE TIME!" Axel stopped them but they started again.

"WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE ALSO ACTING LIKE A KID! GUESS AGAIN YOU DUMB1SS" Roxas shouted.

"Roxas Stop! this is not gonna make it any better instead we're all gonna—" Chaeyeong was about to say something until.

"WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU ARE MORE OF A DUMB1SS THAN I AM!" Axel fires back.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL END YOUR F5CK18G LIFE!" Roxas shouted.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Xion blamed Chaeyeong.

"HOW THE F* IS IT MY FAULT?!!!!!" Chaeyeong yelled.

"YOU'R THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS B*T FIGHT!!!!" Chaeyeong snapped.

Xion,Chaeyeong,Roxas and Axel started to fight like cats and dogs.

"You know what?! I quit! this is all bu11s21t!!!!" Haeun shrilled.

"THIS IS WHY THEY CALLED YOU WEAK!!!" Eria snapped.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK HUH?!" Haeun shrilled.

Eria and Haeun started fighting.

"This is all for nothing no matter how much we try to stop them they keep fighting us there is nothing to stop this brutal war." Vanitas facepalmed and Ventus punched him in the face.

"You're a coward!" Ventus shouted and punched him.

Ventus and Vanitas started to fight.

"STOP BEING LIKE A CHILD ALL OF YOU!!!" Riku shouted but ended up getting beaten up.

Riku started to fight.

"Namine...Kairi...?" Vixen mumbled.

Both of them gave her a sad look and walks away.

Namine and Kairi left.

Their friends are also fighting agains eachother.

Vixen didn't know what to do anymore.

"HEY NARRATOR! ATLEAST GIVE ME SOME ADVICE TO STOP EVERYONE FIGHTING!!!" Vixen shouted at no one.

Do you want me to be honest about my advice?

"Whatever as long as you gave me an advice." Vixen rolled her eyes.

Okay, to be honest...

Well...

Not My Problem. You're the one who started this. *makes a I don't give a fork face*

There. That's my advice.

"Well Fork you too!" Vixen cursed.

Could it be...

The end of the world?

Meanwhile...

"Boss if they knew we did this on purpose what do we do?"

"I don't know idiots! Do something if they knew our plan! Brainwash them or something!"

"But...if I were you..."

"I'll _kill them._ "


	9. Chapter 9:War Of Another Kingdom Part 2

Chapter 9:War Of Another Kingdom Part 2

This story is inspired by a song called La Vie En Rose By IZ*ONE also Blood Sweat And Tears By BTS and 100 stories or I don't know how many from Epis0de. Credits to the authors from Epis0de! Also BTS and IZ*ONE!

"...STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vixen screams as loud as she could while closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes...

To see that everyone is standing like a statue.

She must've accidentally freeze them.

Or maybe she froze the time.

WAIT..SHE FROZE THE TIME?!

"What am I gonna do?" Vixen asked herself.

"Hey Girl with Silver Hair and Blue eyes."

"Who are you?!" Vixen questioned.

"Not telling."

"And how are you not standing like a statue like the others?" Vixen questioned.

"Because I could do that too, I could stop time."

"Where are you?" Vixen asked.

"Right here."

A boy with purple eyes and black hair makes his way to her.

"Just close your eyes and calm down everything should return back to normal."

She breath in and out and do what he says.

Everyone started moving.

She noticed the boy is gone.

But everyone is still fighting.

"STOP THIS WAR NOW!" Vixen shouted in anger her eyes turning black making everyone frightened and pale. A strong blizzard raged eveyone leave immediately except Vixen's friends the blizzard stopped. A tiny snow started falling.

 _"If I remember correctly We didn't kill any mortals except if it's necessary We just gave them a warning to stay away by harming them... We can't harm them too...But it's necessary! War started when we kill mortals..Well depends on the judge's decision wether to start a war or not. And if the judge's decision was to start a war again the war will begin in the middle of the spring not in winter! Besides...No one informed us to go to the court. War doesn't start fast because we need some time in training or practicing our strength and speed or powers." Vixen thought._

Killing mortals is against the laws/rules of Supernaturals because eventhough some humans hate them and killed them. They can't kill or harm them except if it's necessary..because killing will not solve anything it will start another war.

"I get it know, I remember." Vixen said while looking down.

Axel,Haeun,Vanitas and Chaeyeong shifted to their human form.

"Get what? And Remember what?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"This was obviously a set up. There's no war in winter. War started in the middle of spring. Remember?" Vixen paused.

"Wait what?" Everyone gasped and Namine and Kairi stopped on their tracks while gasping.

"These people are just an Illusion! Someone controls the weather, Someone controls our feelings! No...someone is controlling us and our body watching our every move. Someone wants us dead so they make us fight against eachother so we could kill eachother...because that's the easiest way to end all of us supernaturals. Just a special bullet is not enough to end us all. So The only way is...to fight eachother..." Vixen finishes her explanation.

"But who would did this?" Everyone asked.

"I think it's the one that kidnapped us except Kairi." Vixen assumed.

"Well we can't just assume things." Xion facepalmed.

"Guys We should go to their hideout and stop them, Let's go." Vixen said running with full speed but stopped.

Everyone was about to follow her until their eyes flashes bloody red. She titlted her head back to see everyone just standing there.

"This is hopeless." Xion gave up.

"I'm out." Riku gave up.

"Me too." Vanitas gave up.

"I...just can't...do this..." Haeun gave up.

"No matter how hard we try it just ends up the same. Stopping them won't stop humans from hating us. It won't change anything." Axel gave up.

"I hate to say he's right." Chaeyeong gave up.

"...I don't know..." Ventus gave up.

"Sorry." Eria gave up.

"I..." Kairi gave up.

"Namine..." Vixen forced a smile.

"It won't stop the pain... inside me. I want everything to stop. But of course we couldn't stop everything no matter how much we want to..." Namine gave up.

Vixen's eyes flashes bloody red.

"OKAY FINE! WALK AWAY LIKE COWARDS!!! I DON'T CARE!!! IT'S NOT LIKE I NEED FRIENDS AND COUSIN TO SAVE THE WORLD!!! YOU'RE JUST TOO SCARED TO RISK YOUR LIFE FOR THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!!!" Vixen shouted at them.

"You're not helping me right? Because that's okay! I'll just do it by myself!!!" Vixen shouted at them.

"THEN DO IT AND STOP SHOUTING!!!!" Everyone shouted back at her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT WHY DON'T WE JUST TAKE A BREAK?!" Roxas paused.

"OUR FRIENDSHIP ENDS HERE!!!" Roxas finished his sentence.

"WELL THAT'S GOOD BECAUSE YOUR FACE MAKES ME SICK!!!" Riku shouted at him.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT GRANDPA?!" Roxas shouted back at him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GRANDPA?!!!" Riku shouted at him.

"YOU!!! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!!!!" Roxas shouted at him.

"SHUT UP! AND YOU!!! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET WHAT YOU DID!!!!!" Ventus shouted.

"FROM NOW ON YOU'LL NEVER GO NEAR HER OR TOUCH HER OR ELSE!!!!! MARK MY WORDS!!!" Ventus stormed.

"WELL GUESS WHAT? I DON'T EVEN NEED HER IN MY LIFE WHEN THERE ARE MANY OTHER PEOPLE WHO WANTS TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!" Riku shouted back at him.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO FIND ANOTHER BEST FRIEND!!! I HOPE THEY WOULDN'T ABANDON YOU LIKE YOU DID TO ME!" Namine snapped her eyes turning black.

Everyone gasped because they never thought a sweet girl like Namine could speak too loud and be super pissed or angry. Namine runs.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Ventus shouted at him.

And So Everyone ran away.

and their friendship ends there.

Kairi layed down on the bed.

"I hate everyone!" She mumbled.

 _"Thank god there is no school today. I'm just taking a walk." She thought._

In the middle of the forest some vampires thanked her for helping them. She just forced a smile and runs with full speed.

 _"Winter's here." She thought and rolled her eyes._

"SNOWSLAP!" Ventus threw a snowball at Namine's face.

"Snowslap really? Snowball!" Namine threw a snowball at Ventus's face.

Both of them threw a snowball at Roxas face.

"REALLY?! YOU STILL PLAY THIS KIND OF STUFF?" Roxas asked rolling his eyes.

"Awee come on. It's fun~" Ventus pouted.

"And I thought you're older than me." Roxas rolled his eyes he threw a snowball at both Namine and Ventus.

The three started to play snowball fight. Roxas accidentally threw it somewhere and it hits a certain someone. Kairi just walks away. The triplets twins siblings ignored her. Someone threw a snowball at her. She thought it was one of the triplets twins.

"Hey why so gloomy? It's winter!" Sora asked.

Kairi walks away.

"Hey where are you going? Wait for me!" Sora runs to catch up with her.

"I will never understand how can a woman walk so fast in high heels rather than a man running trying to catch up with them." Sora facepalmed.

"Just leave me alone." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"I know something that could cheer you up." Sora paused.

"Do you trust me?" Sora asked.

"I do. More than anything." Kairi lied(Maybe).

Sora hold her hand. She felt it stung again. Both of them ran. And reach their destination.

"I'm sorry." Sora let go of his hand while apologizing.

Kairi tried hard not to collapse. The ring is making her weak,taking her energy. And his blood is driving her crazy.

"It's fine." Kairi forces a smile.

"Close your eyes"

Kairi closed her eyes.

"Now try to find me with your eyes closed!"

 _"Easy I could just track your scent." She thought._

"Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes to see...

A FLYING PIGS.

LOL JUST KIDDING. FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER *Wink*

Meanwhile...

"It worked boss."

"Good. Now...Send those letters."

"Yes Boss."

"*Evil Laugh* I am almost close to make the whole universe mine alone. *Evil Laugh*"

Somewhere...

"What do you guys call fake noodles?" Vixen asked.

"Is there even such a thing?" Riku asked.

"An Impasta!" Vixen laughs while everyone stayed quiet.

"What? It's funny!" Vixen asked while rolling her eyes.

Everyone is still staring at her and she felt embarrassed so she...

"Anyways..." Vixen coughs.

"GET BACK TO WORK FOR CHAPTER 10 YOU SLOTHS!" Vixen shouted at them angrily and everyone hurried to get back to work.

Before The War...

"Did they kill them?" The judge asked.

"No! They protected us from being killed. They didn't kill them. They just gave a warn them not to kill us again..." The vampires that they saved stated that they did it because it was necessary.

"They're not lying sir What they said is true." The judge's best friend who is a vampire confirmed their statementz

"Very well. They are free from execution." The judge stated.

 _"What a relief that they didn't kill any mortals." The judge thought._

"Yes what a relief sir." The judge's best friend sighed.

"I still wonder how you can know if someone is lying or telling the truth." The judge rolled his eyes.

"Easy. I can read their minds so I know. Also if someone is lying their eyes started shaking. And Their body started trembling and shivering while talking. I can also compell them to tell the truth if needed." The judge's best friend told him how he can tell.

"I need to learn how to become like you I guess." The judge rolled his eyes.

"Are you jealous?" The judge's best friend asked.

"No." The judge denied.

"Okay, Well I'll just compell you to see if you are telling the truth." The judge's best friend look into his eyes deeply and was about to compell him.

"Okay fine, I was jealous." The judge admitted.

"I knew it." The judge's best friend smirks in victory.

"Now Reader's or Kid's...Starting from today...Don't ever lie. Or else you get hit by truck." The judge's best friend told the readers.

"F2ck You!" The readers cursed.

"Okay fine, Don't lie because someday the truth will come out and It'll be all too late. So start telling the truth." The judge's best friend rolled his eyes.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Vixen shouted at them.

"Geez... What a Nice way to kick us out."

"NOW!!!" Vixen's eyes turned dark and her pupils are gone which means she lost her temper or control also everyone ran away while shivering.

"That's all for now." Vixen's eyes turned blue and her pupils came back which means she is back to her normal-self.


	10. Vanitas’s Past:Re-starting

Vanitas's Past:Re-starting

Vanitas has always been lonely...No one loves him...His parents only love his older brother while they just ignored him like he didn't exist Since...He had no one... He became cold...Until He is 218 years old... It's already time for him to look for his mate and he found one...Atleast that's what he thought...She melt his heart and make him smile everyday...Many days had passed and he plans to confess his feelings to her that was until...

 _"Meet Me At The Castle's Garden"_

So she met him.

"Why do you want me to meet you here?" Lena asked.

"I wanted to tell you som—"

"Who's That Van?" Jace his big brother asked.

"Your Highness, I'm Lena." Lena introduced herself and bowed.

Little did Vanitas know that...They are mates...The way she looks at his brother is a different from the way she looks at him, since their conversation is interrupted Vanitas cancelled his plans to confess to her, 27 years had passed.

"Lena...I have something to tell you..." Vanitas said nervously.

"What is it?" Lena asked.

"I like you Lena." Vanitas confessed.

"Vanitas...I'm sorry...but...I'm engaged with Jace..." Lena apologized.

Vanitas eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry I never told you...We are just not ready to tell you that we are already seeing eachother the first time we met, He is my mate and we plan to complete the matebond process tonight..." Lena apologized and tells him.

Vanitas's eyes turned dark,He shifted to his wolf form and runs away. He shifted to his human form after he is far from the castle.

 _"Why? Why can't it be me?" Vanitas thought._

 _"They are mates we can't do anything about it, It's already destiny and fate that choose them to be together we can't break their close bond no matter how much we try." Xavier his inner wolf speaks to him._

 _"She is not our mate Vanitas, Our mate is somewhere waiting for us to come..." Xavier speaks to him._

 _"I understand but...Why can't she be my mate?" Vanitas thought._

 _"Van..." Xavier called his name._

 _"Why must fate and destiny be so cruel?" Vanitas thought._

Since Vanitas had no one he started collecting rogues and make his own pack and territory.

36 years later...

Lena,Jace and Vanitas parents got murdered by someone...And Vanitas got even more colder after that,He ran away from his kingdom even his pack...to take a break...he also masked his scent so that no one could track his scent... While walking...Vanitas felt a some kind of string of pull... he was pulled somewhere until he bumped to a...

"I'M SORRY!" Chaeyeong apologized.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" Vanitas shouted at her.

"WHAT THE...I SAID I'M SORRY!" Chaeyeong shouted back at him.

And they felt it... The string of pull was stronger then before...

 _"Try to Unmask your scent Chae." Skyla her inner wolf told her._

Xavier told Vanitas the same thing...They unmasked their scent and smelled something sweet...

 _"We found our mate." Xavier tells him._

Skyla tells her the same thing...And so...They got closer to eachother...And started dating...Vanitas told her that he is an Alpha Prince and that he lives in a kingdom and a pack She was shocked and it was too much for her too handle but she still wants to be with him...She also told him everything about her past and that she lost her families, Vanitas also told her everything...about his past and that he also lost his parents,brother and sister in law.

24 years later...

Vanitas isn't ready to face everyone in the kingdom so he decided to stay in his pack along with Chaeyeong...His Luna. Vanitas arrived at the pack holding hands with his Luna every members on the pack was shocked but happy, They welcomed them home.

 _"Alpha I found a rogue." His beta mind linked him._

 _"Send her in." Vanitas mind linked his beta._

"Who are you and why did you crossed our territory?" Vanitas asked the little girl with a threatening look.

"I'm Jung Haeun and I-I don't have a home...My parents are murdered... So I ran away to...somewhere where I can feel safe..." Haeun cries.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Haeun apologized.

 _"She's...Just like me and Chaeyeong...Our parents are murdered while every of Chaeyeong's families are murdered..."_

Chaeyeong's families are murdered because someone burned their pack on purpose but only Chaeyeong managed to survive...She was a little kid back then... Meanwhile...Vanitas and Haeun's parents are dead because they were stabbed with a special knife in the heart...His brother and sister in law are dead because of food poisoning...

"You can stay here...since you don't have a home..." Vanitas sighed.

"Really?!" Haeun asked.

"Welcome to your new home Haeun." Vanitas welcomed her to her new home.

Vanitas and Chaeyeong took care of Haeun like their own child...until she grew up to a beautiful girl...Since they knew eachother long enough they told eachother everything... And after that... It was time to forget the past...It was time for a fresh start...or a new beginning...and...a new adventure...but sometimes they can't help...But...Forgot about something important and that is their friendship with Namine,Ventus,Roxas,Riku,Vixen,Eria,Kairi,Axel,Xion and Sora.

End Of Vanitas's Past.

Sorry this is short and sucks I am kinda lazy...Why I did this is because His past will affect him later in the future...


	11. Chapter 10:Secret Garden

Chapter 10:Secret Garden

With Vixen

Vixen took off her shoes and threw it angrily. Her shoes were flying in space..well not really it hit someone in the head knocking him out.

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"I didn't. My shoes killed him. Go and arrest it I don't care." Vixen left.

"MY INNOCENT EYES!!! WHAT DID I JUST WATCH?!"

"WHY AM I STILL HERE?!"

In the court.

Apparently the girl reported Vixen and she was in court.

"Introduce yourself and your parents. Better start talking!!!"

"Gladly. My father's name is Laughing My mother's name is Smiling." Vixen joked sarcastically.

"Are you Kidding?"

"No, She's my cousin and I'm Joking." Vixen joked sarcastically.

Everyone except the Judge at the court couldn't help it so they burst out Laughing.

"SILENCE!"

"WHY DID YOU KILL THIS MAN?!"

"I didn't I knock him out My shoes killed him." Vixen said sarcastically.

"You know what? I'll pay him for his hospital fees because It's my fault. NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND STAND THERE LIKE STATUE!!!" Vixen shouted at the Judge everyone gasped.

"Since I'm done with my business here, I'm going to stand outside so if anyone asks...I'm outstanding." Vixen joked.

Vixen laughs at her own joke while everyone is staring at her, She didn't care so she left.

With Kairi.

The beautiful garden she saw that day. But it looks different. Because there are no leafs on the trees and it was covered in snow. Even the flowers, But still she could recognize that one flower she could never forget.

"Here." Sora handed a red roses to her.

"Y-you don't have to." Kairi stutters.

 _"..." Kairi thought._

This is the first time...She felt her heart beating. She thought she had no heart since many vampires doesn't have a heart. Maybe she had but it's very deep that she or someone couldn't even hear it.

 _"This boy." Kairi thought._

She grins and take the red roses from him.

"Thank you Sora." Kairi thanked him

"No problem. It's my job to turn your frown upside down." Sora grins without realizing what he said.

"Wait what?!" Kairi gasped.

"No...No!!! I didn't mean it like that!" Sora mumbled while...blushing.

"Oh Really?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded.

"nO pRoBLeM It'S mY jOB tO tUrN yOuR fRowN uPsiDE dOwN." Kairi mimicked what he said earlier.

"Smooth. Should I even be flattered?" Kairi laughed.

"I take back what I said earlier." Sora rolled his eyes only to receive a death glare from Kairi.

"I-I didn't say anything!" Sora gulped.

Kairi giggled.

"Chill, I was just joking." Kairi giggles.

"Thank you for the Red Roses and for bringing me here." Kairi thanked him.

"I don't usually do this to anyone.." Sora confessed.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"I-I'm sorry that I asked." Kairi apologized and left.

"Wait!"

Sora ran after her.

"Yes?" Kairi asked.

"N-Nevermind." Sora stutters.

Kairi kept walking, Sora is curious and is DYING to know where is she going.

"Stop following me." Kairi glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Sora apologized.

"Why are you following me anyways?" Kairi questioned.

"Can't help it curiosity kills the cat!" Sora answered.

"Don't you dare drag an innocent cat in this!" Kairi glared at him.

"I just want to know where are you heading to." Sora gulped.

"Then ask instead of following me all day." Kairi facepalmed.

"I'm just curious why won't you let me walk you home— I just feel like you're pushing me away." Sora sighed in confusion.

"If you feel that way then..why don't we just part ways? No me and No you. Let's just say that You and Me never exist in eachother's life. Have a good day!" Kairi said sarcastically.

"Stop avoiding my question—"

"Look, I'm not what you think I am, The more you know me...you'll hate me." Kairi sighed.

"But I'll—"

Kairi ran away.

 _"Look, I'm not what you think I am, The more you know me...you'll hate me."_

At Night.

Those words kept repeating on his mind all day long. Even at his 'Job'.

"Son look out!" His Father warned.

He widened his eyes and saw a vampire behind him he shoot the vampire in the head quickly and it was dead.

"Don't be distracted while you are on your job Son! It could get you killed!" His Father scolded.

"I don't want to lose you like I lost my Daughter. And my Wife." His Father lamented.

"Dad why did Mom left us?" Sora asked.

"I told you Son. She cheated on Me." His Father facepalmed.

"But why? There must be a reason why!" Sora asked.

"Just focus on your job Son." His Father sighed and left him all alone in the forest.

 _"Mom, No matter where you are I'll keep finding you to find answers." Sora thought._

 _"Sara, I know you are somewhere up there. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I treated you badly when we were little. I love you Twin Sister." Sora thought._

 _"Kairi, No matter what you're hiding I'll soon find out." Sora thought._

HOWLS*

GROWLS*

He quickly prepared his gun to shoot. The wolf strikes behind him but before the wolf could even strike he quickly turned around and shoot the wolf in the leg. But soon he immediately regrets it. The wolf whimpered he came closer to it and was about to help the wolf, Until it shifted into it's human form.

"Wait...You're Jung Haeun?!" Sora questioned.

"You're Ventus's best friend I've seen you hangout with him several times— I'm sorry for—"

She punched him in the face. And growls. She stood up,Blood dripping from her knees.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She scratches the tree with her sharp claws.

Suddenly he noticed something different about her...Her eyes were...darker than before... She breath in and out. And Her eyes were now a bit lighter or should I say returned to normal.

"I thought you're a human." Sora facepalmed.

"But you're a werewolf...I must kill you..." Sora pointed his gun on her head.

"REALLY JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT A HUMAN YOU HAVE TO FREAKING KILL ME?! THEN GOSH!!! GO AHEAD!!! I DON'T FREAKING CARE ANYMORE!!!" Haeun exploded and rolled her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! DO IT!!! GO AHEAD!!!" Haeun hollered.

He tried to pull the trigger...

"I can't." Sora facepalmed.

"Yea of course, AND THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A FREAKING COWARD!!!" Haeun snapped at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME NOW!!!" Haeun ordered.

"I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!!" Haeun hissed.

"Geez I was just trying to help." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Oh so now you want to help me!" Haeun huffed.

"I'm sorry..It's just...my dad hates every supernaturals or creatures like you especially vampires." Sora apologizes.

"Why?" Haeun asked.

"Because they killed humans for food." Sora told her the truth.

"You got it all wrong actually. It's not vampires who killed humans. They hunt animals for food not humans. Believe it or not it's something much more worser than a vampire, Also just to remind you, You killed someone who didn't do anything wrong, You're the monster here not vampires." Haeun talk-fast that he couldn't understand a thing she says.

"And you should be careful because something much more worse will come after you and nothing will be able to stop it until it gets what it wants." Haeun warned and left.

 _"What does she mean by that?" Sora thought._

Kairi rolled off her bed,She opened her window and sat on her chair. She stared at the sky, Looking so gloomy. A paper came floating inside her room she took the paper and read it.

 _"Awee, Why so gloomy today?_ _I thought you had a great time with your boyfriend at the secret garden ;) Just to warn you I know who you are and what you are, not just that but I know what you're capable of. I know every of your move. I'm always watching. Don't worry your little secret will be safe with me. For now. -Unknown-"_

Kairi gasped and turned pale.

"No way." She dropped the letter.

Meanwhile...

"They're here boss."

"Good sent them here."

"Who do we need to kill?"

"I need you to kill every humans in this whole universe to expand a land just for us alone."

"But not only humans. I need every supernaturals in this world dead."

"We'll do it. But do you have any plans?"

"Well...I do have a few ideas. Besides I am so close to end them..." The boss smirked.

"THERE'LL BE NOTHING IN THIS UNIVERSE BUT US!!! THERE'LL BE NO RAIN,SNOW AND WIND JUST A STORM!!!!"

"AND NOTHING COULD EVER STOP ME UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!"

"JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL DESTROY EVERYONE IN THIS WHOLE UNIVERSE INCLUDING SUPERNATURALS!"

The boss laughed maniacally, And a huge storm raged.

The End Of Season 1.


	12. Vixen’s Comedy Show (Crack)

Vixen's Comedy Show (Crack)

WARNING CONTAINS SWEARINGS AND CHILD ABUSE MAYBE

DON'T TAKE EVERYTHING SERIOUSLY XD

"Hello Everyone Thank you for reading my story that sucks" Vixen greeted

"I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews.. I'm sorry if you think that I'm ignoring you but the truth is that I wasn't...I felt really happy when I read your reviews, Anyways on to the show folks!" Vixen apologized

WELCOME TO...

VIXEN'S COMEDY SHOW!!!

100% OF THE JOKES AREN'T HERS!!!

CREDITS TO THE OWNERS!!!

"HELLO EVERYONE WELCOME MY NAME IS ERIA AND TODAY WE WILL HAVE A VERY SPECIAL GUEST!!! SO OUR SPECIAL GUEST FOR TODAY IS...VEXEN LOVEHEART!!! UH WAIT! OH UH I MEAN...VOXON...UH I MEAN...I FORGOT HIS NAME...SO OUR SPECIAL GUEST IS A NAME THAT IS FORGOTTEN BY ME!!!" Eria shouted and everyone clapped

"It's a her actually" Roxas said

"Wait so that means...SHE'S A TRANSGENDER?!" Eria gasped and so is everyone

ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED

"ANYWAYS COME IN SPECIAL GUEST!!!!" Eria shouted

Everyone clapped as Vixen enters

"Hello! Introduce yourself!" Eria greeted

"My father's name is Laughing My mother's name is Smiling" Vixen joked

"Are you kidding?" Roxas asked

"No, she's my cousin and I'm Joking" Vixen joked

Everyone laughs

"I'm Vixen Lockheart nice to meet you everyone" Vixen introduced herself

"So what brings you here to this show and interview?" Eria asked

"Excuse Me?! I didn't want to come but you came begging me and bother me until I agreed to come at this stupid show!" Vixen sassed

Everyone laughs and "Ooh-ed"

Eria gulped and stayed quiet

"Now that I'm done shutting your mouth, What do you guys call someone that steals fast food?" Vixen asked

Everyone started thinking

"A hamburglar!!!" Vixen joked

And everyone laughs

"How do people call the king of cats?" Vixen asked

"You're meow-jasty!" Vixen joked

Everyone laughs harder

"I would tell you guys a joke about construction" Vixen said

"But I'm still working on it" Vixen joked

Everyone laughs harder and chokes on their drinks

"What do you call a fake noodle?" Vixen asked

"An Impasta!" Vixen joked

Everyone laughs harder and choked on their own breath

"Why is Peter Pan always flying?" Vixen asked

Everyone stopped laughing

"Cause he neverlands!" Vixen joked

Everyone laughs again trying to catch their breath

"Hey guys wanna hear a joke about paper?" Vixen asked

"Nevermind...It's tearable" Vixen joked

Everyone laughs harder again

"What do you call Santa when he stops moving?" Vixen asked

"Santa pause!" Vixen joked

And everyone laughs harder again

"Hey guys don't spell part backwards cuz it's a trap" Vixen joked

And everyone laughs harder than before

"Why keyboards don't sleep? Cuz they have two shifts!" Vixen joked

And everyone laughs harder Vixen also ended up laughing at her own joke

"Okay enough with the jokes, It's theory time!" Eria said and turned off the lights she turned one flashlight on and flashed it to her face, She turned off the flashlight and lit up a candle for everyone to see

"Just to tell you guys that everything I will say is true and it is confirmed by myself and not a theory anymore before we start everything about my confirmation or theory here is a joke so don't take it seriously guys" Vixen said

"So Vixen...Why is Kairi hair short?" Eria asked

"Do you think Sora hates Kairi? because in KH 3 we saw him screaming when Kairi was taken by the heartless" Eria asked

"Let's re-watch the cutscene and analyze it" Vixen said

After re watching many cutscenes

"So my confirmation or explanation about this question is...Why Kairi cut her hair is because the truth is...She is bald...Like Xehanort...She accidentally cut all of her hair when she changed her appearance so her hair is a wig all along" Vixen confirmed and everyone gasped

"And Sora screamed some kind of secret code or alien language and the translation is...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FAKE HAIR?!" Vixen confirmed and everyone gasped in shock

"Oh wow that's...I don't know...what to feel about this confirmation...so what do you think the creator will do to her wig in kh 4?" Eria asked

"Don't tell him this but...He'll snatch her wig just like bts do to mines" Vixen confirmed about kh 4

Everyone gasped in shock

"What about the secret ending?" Roxas asked

"So it showed that some guy make some heart shape in the moon and my confirmation is that he is gay for Sora and that he is Kairi's love rival and he will be the one who'll snatch her wig" Vixen confirmed the secret ending

"Ouch that explains it" Roxas gasped

Eveyone gasped

"How does Aqua become norted?" Eria asked

"Because she trepassed Xehanort's mansion and tried to steal his beard" Vixen confirmed why Aqua was norted

"Why is Xehanort evil?" Roxas asked

"Because these childrens keep trepassing his mansion to try to steal his beard" Vixen confirmed why Xehanort is evil

"Why do they keep trepassing to steal his beard?" Eria asked

"Because Legend says that if you steal his beard you can become Rich the next day" Vixen confirmed why childrens keep trepassing and tried to steal his beard

"Why is the Organization 13 A group of nobodies?" Eria asked

"Because childrens keep roasting them and farted in front of their faces that it poisoned their breath and their breath is connected to their hearts so their heart consumed the poison the childrens gave them and their heart died because they couldn't take the poison so they became a group of nobodies" Vixen confirmed why Organization 13 is a group of nobodies

"Why does Sora disappeared in the end of Kh 3? Also what happened to Kairi?" Eria asked

"Because Thanos snapped his fingers and he will appear in Avengers Endgame on April 26, Kairi will also appear to save him" Vixen confirmed why Sora disappeared

"And what happened to Kairi?" Vixen asked

"She cried because she regrets wearing a fake wig for 2000 years after that her hair didn't grew anymore She started buying 237,818 pairs of wigs that is approximately 25 pairs She also spends 100,000 dollars a year that is approximately 50 dollars a day she doesn't even want to grow a tiny hair anymore, Everytime she sees that her hair is growing she would cut it and she also wear a shirt saying 'Proud to be a Bald'" Vixen confirmed what happened to Kairi part 1

"Kairi also kicked Everyone out of destiny islands because she had no more space for her wig and now destiny islands becomes...A DESTINY WIG ISLANDS" Vixen confirmed what happened to Kairi part 2

Everyone gasped in shock

"Now enough of the confirmation and spoilers" Vixen said

Eria blow the candle and turn the lights on

"BRING THE HATER HERE!!!" Roxas yelled

"ALSO BRING THE EX!!!" Eria yelled

"Hello Kai, I thought of you today" Vixen flirted

"Aw that's so sweet" Kai blushed

"It reminded me too take out the garbage" Vixen roasted him

THESE ROAST AREN'T MINES TOO CREDITS TO THE OWNERS!

Everyone laughs and "Ooh-ed"

"What a b1tch" Riku scoffed

"Yes I am a b1tch, Just not yours" Vixen roasted him

Everyone laughs and "Ooh-ed"

"Hey everyone! Vixen is such a loser!" Riku shotted

"Thanks for noticing, Any other life-changing revelations you'd like to reveal to me?" Vixen asked and roasted him

"I'm leaving" Riku scoffed and rolled his eyes

"Yea! Keep rolling your eyes! Maybe you'll find a brain back there! Also don't hit the door on your way out!" Vixen roasted him

Everyone "Ooh-ed"

Kai and Riku left the show

"So do you have a love rival? Do you have a crush?" Eria asked

"I do, Her name is Namine she is beautiful and kind, We used to hangout together and date together people used to ship us together and our ship keep sailing but eversince that stinky bastard Riku came everything was ruined and NamiXen ship was sinking" Vixen told her saddening love story

Everyone became sad after that

"Okay that's the end of the show I hope all of you enjoyed" Vixen ended the show

"Also Namine my sweet honey angel bear if you're reading this, Call me" Vixen said and blow a kiss

"I also don't know why I did this" Vixen said and facepalmed

"Toothless everyone also I'm not mentioning Hiccup's Dragon I am saying Toothless as In Goodbye" Vixen left the show

RIP GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS XD

RIP THE AUDIENCE, THEY DIED BECAUSE OF LAUGHING TOO MUCH AND BECAUSE THE TRUTH ABOUT KH IS TOO MUCH FOR THEM TOO HANDLE ALSO THEY COULDN'T HANDLE VIXEN'S ROAST

RIP VIXEN FOR LAUGHING TOO MUCH AT HER OWN JOKE


	13. Season 2 Chapter 11:The Monster Strikes

Season 2 Chapter 11:The Monster Strikes

JUST KIDDING!

THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!

BUT SINCE I'M FEELING HAPPY I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A TEASER UWU

Enjoy!

The clock starts ticking

The wind starts blowing faster than before

The clouds started to get darker

"No way this can't be..." Namine gasped

She felt them slipping away

"GUYS!!!!" Kairi yelled but they just kept on walking

"I'm sorry but this'll be our ending scene" Sora murmured

 _"But I still want you..." Sora thought_

She cried begging for him not to leave

"Why am I even crying?" Kairi asked herself

"Well...What more can I say?" Kairi asked herself

"You're my Tear" Kairi cries while smiling

 _"Goodbyes are Painful...But Love is more painful...Please Don't leave me...Just say those words even if it's not true..." Kairi and Sora thought_

"VEN NO!!!!" Haeun screams

 _"Please say that you love me...Even if it's not true...Because I need your love..." Kairi and Sora thought_

"WAKE UP!!!" Haeun screams while crying

 _"Before I fall, fall" Kairi and Sora thought_

 _"The end is near" Vixen thought_

The clock stops ticking

"Game Over" She Or He smirks


	14. Chaeyeong’s Past:Behind Her Beauty

Chaeyeong's Past:Behind Her Beauty

WARNING CONTAINS CHILD ABUSE!

Chaeyeong is the most beautiful werewolf in the pack she is known for her special rose gold hair and sparkling black eyes that made her looks even stand out more but behind her beauty she also hides a terrible past

Chaeyeong and every of he families lived in a small but not too small house A house that had enough space for them Chaeyeong was just 57 years old back then...

Little Chaeyeong is playing with her siblings in the backyard as their parents watched them from the window they all looked so happy

"Mother what do we do?" Chaeyeong's Mother asked

"We don't know what these bad guys are capable of..." Chaeyeong's mother sighed she felt really worried

"You shouldn't even mess with them in the first place, Don't worry I'll find another place far away from here tomorrow... and I'll make sure they won't find us" Chaeyeong's Grandmother assured her

Chaeyeong's mother and father sighed in relief...After hearing that...

But little did they know that they are always watching and hearing...

In the middle of the night...

Little Chaeyeong smelled something burning...So she woke up...She went downstairs quickly...only to find every of her families were tied they were surrounded with fire as four people in a black hoodie only watches as they were screaming for help while laughing...Eventhough Chaeyeong is still little she knew that she couldn't trust those guys...She felt terrified with what she saw...

"CHAEYEONG RUN!!" Every of her families screamed

The people with black hoodie stared at her and starts to chase her, She didn't know what to do except to run...

After some hours...She knew they were already gone so she decided to go home only to see...Her house in fire...She knew that...It's already too late...If only there is a way to save them...She broke down and cries...

 _"I'm sorry everyone!" Chaeyeong thought_

Chaeyeong stood up and run until she couldn't run anymore...She felt tired and sat down to rest...She closed her eyes and fell asleep...Little did she knew that...SHE MADE A VERY BIG MISTAKE BY SLEEPING HERE

 _"Why do I smell a werewolf in our territory?"_

He spotted her sleeping near the lake

 _"Hm...She would make the perfect slave"_

He picked her up and ran with full speed

Chaeyeong wake up only to get splashed by a hot water, Her skin burns and she screams in pain

"You finally wake up, You are our slaves now, You can't escape we'll always find you"

She lived in a mansion full of vampires and she is know their new slave...Whenever She disobeyed them they would always beat her up or either scratch her knees or worse...Torture her...

Whenever she couldn't find a single animal in the forest for them to drink they would leave her hungry and thirsty or worse...took many blood from her by an injection and drink it...

36 years later

It's been 36 years that she had been suffering living with them she lost her emotions and the little girl who used to be kind and sweet became a cold heartless beast...

She is also know 218 and it was time for her to find her mate... and She plans to escape tonight...

The escape was successful she already find a place to stay... she masked her scent so that no one could track her she doesn't want them to find out about her escape

Or else they would do something more worse to her...She felt unsafe and she also had nightmares but all of that stopped when...

 _"That string of pull..." Skyla said_

She followed the string of pull and that is when she met Vanitas...She told him everything about her except that she was abused by a vampires and forced to become their slaves...To this day she still had a tiny nightmares about them...And never told anyone about it...And that is the past behind her beauty...


	15. Season 2 Chapter 11:Blackmailed

Season 2 Chapter 11:Blackmailed

LOL YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS REAL XD

THE END IS NOT NEAR! DON'T START PANICKING XD! I THINK I GOT YOU GUYS GOOD LOL!

HAPPY APRIL FOOLS AND ENJOY!

"DON'T DO IT! I SWEAR YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! YOU STUPID IDIOT! DON'T SAY YES! NO NO NO NO!!! DANG IT! HE ACTUALLY DID! WHAT A DUMBASS!" Terra facepalmed.

"Why are you angry Honey? What are you watching?" Aqua asked full of concern.

"Our wedding ceremony." Terra told her the truth without realizing.

SLAP*

PUNCH*

BOOF*

"I still don't know why I married you and ended up having 3 kids and all of them looked different from us." Aqua facepalmed.

"You know what? I should've married the devil! Even He would make a better husband than you!" Aqua growled.

"But Honey..Marriage between your relatives is illegal." Terra facepalmed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I've left them for just 2 minutes and they're already arguing." Roxas facepalmed.

"Whatever I have another wife who's an angel." Terra rolled his eyes.

"Good for you!" Aqua clapped and left.

"Another wife?!" Roxas asked.

"Yes she's from a different nation." Terra told him.

"Which Nation?" Roxas glared at him for cheating.

"From my Imagination. Atleast she's better than the devil in this house." Terra rolled his eyes.

"Why is our lives like this?" Namine,Roxas and Ventus asked themselves.

The Next Day

Aqua came back home tired from all her work. She came to her bedroom and notices four legs peeking

under the blanket. She thought Terra was joking about having a new wife. She grabbed a baseball bat and starts hitting the blanket until the screams stopped. She took a shower and goes to the living room as she enters, She saw Terra reading a newspaper.

"Welcome home Sweetie, My parents came for a visit So I let them sleep in our bedroom I hope you say hello." Terra greeted her home.

After some explanation...

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Terra shrilled

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!" Aqua tries to stand up for herself, but only end up in another argument.

Namine,Roxas And Ventus:Why am I still here?

KNOCK KNOCK*

"Oh Hey Sora come on in." Ventus greeted.

"And don't mind the shouting from the living room." Ventus fake grins.

Both of them went upstairs and go inside Ven's bedroom.

"Oh Hey Sora!" Roxas greeted him.

"What brings you here?" Roxas asked.

"I—"

"Hi Sora, Sorry I didn't notice you." Namine greeted while drawing.

"I am here because I wanted to talk to the three of you." Sora told him.

"Okay talk." Ventus yawns.

"You know Kairi?" Sora questioned.

"Which Kairi are we talking about? There are 1000 people with the name 'Kairi'" Ventus tries to avoid his question.

"Kairi Shadeflow the one who's attending at our school, The new student." Sora facepalmed.

"Nope sorry we don't know her." Roxas lied and then opens the door he pushed him outside and he slammed the door on his face.

"What a nice friend I got." Sora facepalmed.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR! I'M TELLING EVERYON—"

Before Sora could even finish his sentence he was dragged to Ventus's bedroom.

"Now shut the hell up." Roxas threatens him.

Suddenly two people barged in Ventus's room.

"Kids let's go watch a movie on our TV." Aqua grins.

"AW HELL NA—" Roxas and Ventus was about to finished their sentence.

"Sure!" Sora interrupts.

"And welcome home Sora." Terra and Aqua greeted.

Note:Terra and Aqua treats him like their own child Sora also treats them like his own parents.

"Why did you say yes?" Namine facepalmed.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Well let's just say...be prepared for a TV phobia that will be stuck forever in your mental state for the rest of your life." Roxas gulped.

"KIDS COME DOWNSTAIRS! THE PASTA'S ARE READY!" Aqua shouted from downstairs.

"Not another." Ventus paused.

"Pasta." Roxas finished.

Ventus,Roxas And Namine*WAR FLASHBACKS NOT THAT WAR ON CHAPTER 8 and 9*

"Why? It's just a pasta!" Sora questioned.

"Stop questioning for once and just see." Roxas and Ventus facepalmed.

"I don't even know what to say anymore." Namine facepalmed.

4 People in the room hold the pasta's in their mouths for long. Except for Sora and Aqua who ate it normally. Then Sora coughs.

"How does it taste Sora?" Aqua asked.

"Taste...Uh...Good!" Sora lied.

"How does it taste kids?" Aqua asked.

"Nice...That we want to keep it in our mouth like this..." The triplets lied.

"Honey? How does it taste?" Aqua asked.

"It taste like dog food! Even dog food's are better than this! Never Cook Pasta's! Your Pasta's Ain't Good!" Terra insulted only to get his foot stomped by Aqua.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY PASTA!" Aqua raged.

After an hours of argument in the kitchen.

Sora,Ventus,Roxas And Namine*Never eat pasta's again. Traumatized for the rest of their life.*

After some minutes both of them decided to not argue anymore and all of them go to the living room.

"What movie would you like to watch kids?" Aqua asked.

"We don't know." The triplets lied.

"What about you Sora?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know!" Sora also lied.

"Okay Honey what do we watch?" Aqua asked.

"Let's watch Twilight." Terra recommended.

"NO! LET'S WATCH DISNEY INSTEAD!" Aqua disagree.

"NO LET'S WATCH TWILIGHT!" Terra disagree.

And both of them ended up in another argument.

Sora,Namine,Roxas And Ventus*Left the living room more like left the house.*

"We're finally out from hours of torture." Roxas sighed in relief.

"You haven't answered my question." Sora facepalmed.

"What question?" The triplets asked dumbfoundedly.

"OH MY GOD LOOK THERE'S KAIRI!" Roxas gasped and pointed at a random house.

"Where?" Sora asked looking at the direction he is pointing.

"There—"

"And They're Gone." Sora facepalmed.

With Kairi.

"CHAEYEONG OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!" Kairi begged.

"I'm not in the mood Kairi." Chaeyeong rolled her eyes.

"It's important! Please!" Kairi begged.

Chaeyeong opened the door.

"Make yourself home." Chaeyeong facepalmed.

"Also don't mind these people staring at you they're pack members." Chaeyeong rolled her eyes.

They entered her room.

"Now what is it Kairi? If you're here to fight then I'm just not in the mood." Chaeyeong questioned while facepalming.

"Someone has been sending me letters...they're blackmailing me..." Kairi told her.

"They sent me this at night." Kairi handed her the letter.

"And this in the morning." Kairi handed her another letter.

She reads it.

 _"Better stop talking to Sora, Just in case he finds out what you truly are. Not only him but even the whole school would find out. Watch your back, Shadeflow. -Unknown-"_

She dropped the letter. And gasped. She hugs her.

"I'm sorry Kairi, But screw your plans! You don't need to get to him to avenge your parents death." Chaeyeong comforted her.

"I'm not changing my plans. She or He is watching my every move...Please..I want you to find him or her." Kairi stubbornly said.

"Kairi...I'm sorry but...I can't... Because first of all...I can't figure out who's scent it belongs to in this letter. and Second of all I couldn't trace him or her. and Third of all He or She could be dangerous and more powerful than all of us combined." Chaeyeong told her and apologized.

"I'm sorry Kairi, It's either you change plans or...tell him what you are." Chaeyeong apologized and told her She dragged her out of her room and slammed the door to her face.

"Your Highness"

"Would you like to have dinner?"

"No thank you." Kairi forced a smile.

"What's wrong sweetie? Maybe a dinner could cheer you up."

"Nothing." Kairi lied.

"Okay maybe I would like to have a dinner." Kairi sighed.

 _"That dinner did cheer me up, Vanitas's pack members are very welcoming and kind, But Vanitas,Chaeyeong and Haeun ignored me while we are eating...Well not really, More like the three of us are ignoring eachother." Kairi thought._

 _"I wonder Where Haeun is..I haven't seen her but only smell her scent... Wait did I just hear her scream in pain on her bedroom?!" Kairi thought._

 _"Nevermind..." Kairi thought._

"I don't even know what to do." Kairi facepalmed.

 _"Maybe...I should...stay away." Kairi thought._

 _"No, I have to kill him." Kairi thought._

 _"I'm going to get his ring out of his finger first. And then I'm gonna kill him and steal the weapon, Then kill his father." Kairi thought._

 _"But first, I need a glove to steal his ring." Kairi thought._

End Of Chapter 11


	16. Riku’s Bad Day (Crack)

Riku's Bad Day (Crack)

Riku is sleeping peacefully, He is also having a good dreams about Namine, When he wakes up he plans to spend the day with Namine but...

"RIKU!!! THERE'S A LIZARD INSIDE YOUR NOSE!!!!" Vixen gasped

"WHAT?! WHERE?! AH!!! GET IT OFF OF ME!!!" Riku squeals

"GOT YOU!!!" Vixen laughs

"Very funny" Riku muttered and rolled his eyes

"Wait...How did you know where my house is at?!" Riku questioned and turned pale

"I put a lizard tracker inside your nose" Vixen answered

"Not creepy at all" Riku lied and grins

"WAIT WHAT?!" Riku gasped

2 hours later

Riku fell asleep in the boring math class

"Care to answer Mr.Bladevision?" The teacher asked

"Mr.Bladevision?! WAKE UP!!! THIS IS A PLACE TO LEARN NOT SLEEP!!!" The teacher shouted but he is still sleeping

"RIKU THERE'S A WALL BEHIND YOU!!!!" Vixen gasped while holding her laughter

"WHAT?! AHHH!!!!" Riku wakes up and screams like a girl running in the class

"DETENTION AFTERSCHOOL MR.BLADEVISION!!!" The teacher shouted at him

Detention

Vixen turns off the light and smirked

"Really? While I'm in detention?" Riku groans

Vixen dressed as a giant cockroach and...turns on the light...Riku sees it and...

"AH!!!! A GIANT COCKROACH!!!!" Riku screams like a girl and ran out of detention

Vixen laughs so hard

After School

"What a weird day" Riku whispered to himself

Vixen puts something on the Soda, Riku drank all the bottle of soda and...he sees Namine walking while holding her bible Riku ran to her and

"HELLO NAMINE!!!! I'M PREGNANT!!!!" Riku tells her the good news

"WHAT?!" Namine gasped

"NOT REALLY BUT I LIKE TO STEAL YOUR DRESS AND WEAR IT AT HOME AS A NIGHTGOWN!!!" Riku told her

Namine slapped him with her history book

"YAY NAMINE IS MINE!" Vixen yelled in excitement

Calling...

"YES WHAT?!" Riku asked on the phone

"Hello is this Riku Bladevision?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Riku asked on the phone

"Wow Rude"

"Be glad I even answered" Riku said on the phone

"Also don't call me unless someone is dying—"

"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP!!! THIS IS THE FBI OPEN THE DOOR!!!! YOU ARE ARRESTED FOR FLIRTING WITH NAMINE!!!"

"It was all a dream" Riku sighed and wake up

There was a knock on his door and it was Vixen he was about to slam the door but she runs pushing him to the floor

"WHAT THE HELL?! GET OUT!!!" Riku shouted at her

"No way, You are coming with me Ninny" Vixen goaded

"What did you just call me?!" Riku questioned

"I called you a ninny because you are such a ninny" Vixen shot

"NINNY NINNY NINNY!!!" Vixen goaded and stuck her tongue out

"COME HERE YOU IDIOT!" Riku shrilled

"No thanks I'm good here inside the bathroom" Vixen goes in the bathroom and locks it

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" Riku yelled

"Nope I will annoy you 24/7 until you agreed to go with me" Vixen beamed

"HEY RIKU THERE'S A UFO IN YOUR BATHROOM!" Vixen acted shocked

"THAT'S A SOAP!!! I DIDN'T KNOW WHY IT LOOKED LIKE—"

"OH MY GOSH THERE'S A JACUZZI IN YOUR BATHROOM!!!! HELL, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU ARE RICH!!!" Vixen acted shocked

"THAT'S A FREAKING BATHUB!!! YOU—"

"OH MY GOSH I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A MINI SWIMMING POOL FOR DOLLS!!!" Vixen acted shocked

"THAT'S A SINK!!! I—"

"OH MY GODH!!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A WEIRD AQUARIUM!!!!" Vixen acted shock

"THAT'S A FREAKING TO1LET!!! Y—"

"OH MY GOSH!!! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THIS IS A HOSPITAL!!!" Vixen acted shock

"THAT'S A DARN WALLPAPER!!! I HAD—"

"OH MY GOSH!!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD ANOTHER WEIRD AQUARIUM!!!" Vixen acted shock

"THAT'S A SHOWER!!! I S—"

"OH MY GOD!!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A SWIMMING POOL!!!" Vixen acted shock

"THAT'S A FLOOR!!! You know what? I'm freaking done with you" Riku sighed and facepalmed

"I'll come with you" Riku sighed

"YAY!!!!!!!!!" Vixen yelled excitedly that she kicked the door open, The door flung open hitting Riku who was standing by the door

RIP

Riku Bladevision

Got Annoyed by Vixen and Got hit by a door

RIP

Vixen Lockheart

Dead because of too much excitement


	17. Axel’s Past:Spring Day

Axel's Past:Spring Day

WARNING THIS CONTAINS...

CRINGEWORTHY!!!!

Axel:NARRATOR STOP TRYING TO TELL THE READERS TO GO AWAY BY SAYING THIS CHAPTER IS CRINGEWORTHY!!!!

Vixen:I agree with the narrator though...Anyways...1 2 3 *takes a deep breath and sings* YOU MADE ME BEGIN~~~ *everyone facepalms* Woops! I mean...START!

Aqua:DANG YOU WHY DID YOU TURN OFF THE DA TV?!

Terra:It's Boring! I don't like it! It doesn't have—

Aqua: *Threw a chair to Terra*

Aqua and Terra: *Argue*

Vixen: *Mega Punch Them To Mars*

Axel's POV

My name is Axel Bloodwood and I am a hybrid, This is the story where I make the most biggest mistake that I've ever regreted...

I was 51 years old back then I didn't know that I am a hybrid and so Is my father except my mother who is a human anyways, I lived in a happy but an average family who I really loved that I was willing to sacrifice my life just to see them live forever,healthy and happy

Anyways...We were always together and stay close to eachother it always feels like nothing could break us apart... Until one day...I saw my father lying on the ground... _Dead_...

I didn't know what to do...but just stood there and stare in horror, I couldn't speak...I couldn't move...even if I want to...It feels like I'm being paralyzed...

I heard footsteps coming upstairs...

"Son what are you doing here?" My mom asked

I should've...done something to distract my mom...I would do anything just for her not to see...But it's already too late...she saw it...and that's the most biggest mistake I've ever done in my life... She bent down and hugged me while crying, I cried along with her and hugged her back

"Mommy, Daddy is still alive...right...?" I asked holding back my tears

"No Darling, He's already gone..." My mom glumly said

I let my tears fall, and each fall...wouldn't bring back my father...if only there's a way...to...save him... Why can't the world just take me? Why can't they take me? Why my father?

Days have passed, My mother started working hard that she pushed herself too hard to pay the rent and gave me food...I am always worried about her...that I always go to her room at night to see her sleeping while crying, Having nightmares, She always forgot to put a blanket, So I always put the blanket for her, I also kissed her forehead saying that I love her so much eventhough she couldn't hear it...

 _"I love you so much, Mom" I said and kissed her forehead as her lips curved into a smile_

 _"Goodnight, Mom" I whispered_

Days passed...My mom started changing...I didn't know why back then, since I was just a little child...I always heard her crying in her room... sometimes but whenever I opened the door...she formed a smile... but a fake smile... and pretend that she wasn't crying...

And now I understand why...It's because we don't have enough money...to pay the rent...so we are forced to get out of our house... and lived in the streets

10 years later...Axel is now 174

At Night...

I felt so thirsty...and hungry... Thankfully...someone who's very kind gave us money to pay for food and drink

15 Minutes Later...

I drank water but I still felt so thirsty...I drank the water again but I still felt it...I drank it again but...instead I...felt disgusted that I throw up the water...I drank...Why do I felt disgusted...? And Why do I feel...So...strong...?

Why do I feel like something is controlling me...?

My mom's eyes widen... as she stared at something...I looked to where she is staring...but...I shouldn't have done that...

 _"Full Moon..." I thought_

My claws grew larger...And My eyes flashes...yellow... I growled...What the heck...How did I make that sound? How did I growl like a wolf...? I growled and stared at my mother...I felt completely compelled by the full moon and aggressive...My mother started running but I...Shifted to a wolf and started chasing her while howling...

She runs until she...tripped over a rock...She was frozen...She stared at me in horror...She knew that...She can't escape... The more I got closer to her the more, she backed away...I shifted to normal...and get closer to her while licking my lips..

Now I understand...

She bumped to a tree while backing away...I was close enough to her now...

"Mother..." I called out her name but she just stared at me in horror...

"...I am thirsty...thirsty...thirsty for _your blood_..." I said

And this is where...I did the most biggest mistake I've ever done...I bite her and drank until every blood inside her body is empty...Her last words were...

 _"I will always love you Axel, It's okay for you to take my blood and live...Besides... I knew that this day would come..."_

Soon after her last words...I realized what I did and...looked at her pale body in horror...

 _"...I...Killed my mother..."_

I kept repeating those words...I am a monster...No, I am worse than a monster...

 _"MOTHER!!!! COME BACK!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!"_

Days passed as I distanced myself from anyone after that...until...I met her...She changed me...She changed my life...

 _"Hey why are you here all alone?" A short black-haired girl asked_

I ignored her at first...

 _"Here...It'll make you feel better..." The black-haired girl offered me her headphone_

 _Snowflakes fall down_

 _And get farther away little by little_

 _I miss you (I miss you)_

 _I miss you (I miss you)_

 _How long do I have to wait?_

 _And how many sleepless nights do I have to spend?_

 _To see you (to see you)_

 _To meet you (to meet you)_

 _Passing by the edge of the cold winter_

 _Until the days of spring_

 _Until the days of flower blossoms_

 _Please stay, please stay there a little longer_

"What is this song called? And what is it about?" I asked

"It's called spring day, and it's about seven boys missing their families and wanting to see them again at a spring day" The black-haired girl answered and smiles

 _"Spring Day, That's the day where my mom...first hold me in her arms, hugging me, and protecting me...The day where we first met... And the day where I also met my dad..." I thought_

"Thank you, Xion" I thanked her and smiled at her

Her eyes widen

"How did you know my name?" Xion asked

"Because we're soulmates" I joked, Her face turned red and punch me playfully

"D-don't say such things!" Xion said while blushing

"I'm just kidding, It's because we've known eachother before" I told her

"...We have?" Xion asked

I facepalmed but she started to remember after months had passed, She changed my whole life to a bad ending to a new beginning...to a whole new start and I'm ready...to face anything...I'm not afraid...

 _"Mom, Dad...Let's Meet eachother again...At a Spring Day" I thought_

 ** _Bonus_**

To The Future...

 _"I don't have much time left, I don't have much time left to wait for them to come...I can't shed my skin no more...7 years is the day...where It's time for me to return to the sea..."_

 _"Kai,Ventus,Vixen,Namine ...Please...Hurry..."_

 _"Save Everyone..."_

 _"Free Me...From This Seal..."_

Vixen woke up from her dream

 _"What happened?" Namine,Ventus,Kai asked_

 _"We don't have much time left" Vixen gasped_

 _"The sea is calling out to me" Vixen said_

 _"We have to break the seal that keeps her majesty of the sea trapped..." Vixen paused_

 _"Immediately" Vixen finishes_


	18. Season 2 Chapter 12:Euphoria

Season 2 Chapter 12:Euphoria

Euphoria means intense excitement or happiness. :)

But before we begin...

At Night. Sora was so sleepy so he decided to go to bed. In the middle of the night. Kairi sneaked inside his house to his bedroom. She wears the glove and steals his ring, She hid it inside her pocket.

 _"I've been waiting for this moment for so long." Kairi thought and smirked._

Her Fangs started to grow,She leaned closer to his neck. Just as she was about to bite him and suck the life out of him, She.. Remembers Good Moments with him.

 _"No I can't, He isn't the one who killed my parents, Not him! He is innocent! He is not a monster but his dad was. I should thank him..for being so nice to me..." Kairi thought._

 _"I can't...I just couldn't..." Kairi thought._

 _"I don't know where his mom is..but I'm not sure if she is involved with my parents death." Kairi thought._

Kairi left his house. And hid the ring on the castle storage room. Everyone sleeps after that, As A Strong Blizzard Rages..Making a huge snow eveywhere, Every Water turned to Ice.

KNOCK KNOCK*

"Kairi?!"

"Hi?" Kairi greeted.

"How did you know where I live?" Sora questioned.

"Ventus and Roxas told me." Kairi lied.

"But they said they didn't know you." Sora facepalmed.

"Oh? We're just not in a very good terms now..." Kairi told him.

"Even with Namine?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded.

"How rude of me, Come inside—"

"No It's okay, I'll stay here." Kairi sighed.

"I just— Can we just go somewhere...?" Kairi asked.

"Sure." Sora smiles.

They arrived on their secret garden

"Forget what I told you yesterday." Kairi sighed.

"Look, I know we've just met but...Sora..can you promise me something...?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure if I could promise anything." Sora sighed.

"That's okay if you couldn't...Just remember that...Whatever people said about me...Is not true." Kairi reminded him.

"That's all I wanted to talk about." Kairi told him and was about to leave but he grabs her hand.

"I will never believe what people said about you, You're a good person Kairi. I could just tell even if we just met." Sora told her.

Kairi blushed. Both of them felt something burning inside their body. No matter how much they tried to make it stop..It just gets stronger and stronger..He let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry." Sora apologized.

"It's okay now. You could hold me as much as you want." Kairi told him without realizing.

He smirked. And she blushed.

"iT'S oKaY nOW. YoU cOULd hOLd mE aS mUcH aS YoU wANt." Sora mimicked her.

"I take back what I said." Kairi facepalmed to received a glare from Sora.

"Revenge Huh?" Kairi facepalmed.

Sora laughed. She threw a snowball at his face and laughs. She stuck her tongue out and runs.

 _You are the sunlight that rose again in my life_

 _A reincarnation of my childhood dreams_

 _I don't know what this emotion is_

 _if this place is also inside a dream_

He chases her and threw a snowball at her face he laughs and it was her turn now to chase him.

 _This dream is a blue mirage in the desert_

 _A priori deep inside of me_

 _I'm so happy, I can't breathe_

 _My surroundings are getting more and more transparent_

She threw a snowball at his face and laughs. It was her turn to run now.

 _I hear the far-away ocean_

 _Across the dream, over the horizon_

 _I'm going to the place that's getting clearer_

 _Take my hands now_

 _You are the cause of my euphoria_

 _Euphoria_

 _Take my hands now_

 _You are the cause of my euphoria_

 _Euphoria_

 _Close the door now_

 _When I'm with you I'm in utopia_

 _Were you wandering around_

 _Looking for an erased dream too?_

 _It's different from the typical definition of destiny_

 _Your pained eyes are looking at the same place_ _as me_

 _Won't you please stay in dreams_

 _I hear the ocean far away_

 _Across the dream, over the horizon_

 _I'm going to the place that's getting clearer_

 _Take my hands now_

 _You are the cause of my euphoria_

 _Euphoria_

 _Take my hands now_

 _You are the cause of my euphoria_

He got her but both of them tripped and rolled over She was on top of him staring at him.

"Get a room!"

Both of them stood up awkwardly and apologized after that they left...

"What's this place?" Kairi asked.

"It's a Beach. But...It's Ice and snow instead of Sand and Water." Sora sighed.

 _Even if the desert becomes cracked_

 _No matter who shakes this world_

 _Don't let go of the hand you're holding_

 _Please don't wake up from this dream_

Kairi finds something buried on the snow.

"Close your eyes." Kairi told him.

"W—"

"Just close it." Kairi told him He close his eyes,She hold the seashell close to his ear.

He could still hear the ocean,the waves of them.

Kairi closes her eyes along with him. They stayed like that for a moment.

 _I hear the ocean far away_

 _Across the dream, over the horizon_

 _(Please don't wake up from this dream)_

 _I'm going to the place that's getting clearer_

 _Take my hands now_

 _You are the cause of my euphoria_

They felt like their lost in their own world they felt like it's only the two of them that exists in the whole universe.

 _Euphoria_

 _Take my hands now_

 _You are the cause of my euphoria_

 _Euphoria_

 _Close the door now_

 _When I'm with you I'm in utopia_

But then...something ruined their moment.

FLASHBACK*

SPLASH*

She felt like she was drowning but she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. And lastly...She couldn't see anything...It was all pitch..pitch black... Like she just fell into the abyss of darkness.

 _"Even..within this pitch black darkness you are shining so brightly."_

FLASHBACK ENDS*

"KAIRI PLEASE!!! WAKE UP!!!" Sora begged.

She coughed and water came out of her mouth.

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"You walk without paying attention,The Ice cracked...and You drowned...So I jumped in to save you." Sora told her and sighed in relief.

"Pay attention next time you walk! What would've happened if I weren't there?" Sora scloded her.

"I'm sorry, Thank you Sora." Kairi apologized and thanked him.

Sora hugged her.

"...I don't know but for some reason...I don't want to lose you..." Sora whispered in her ear.

But of course she didn't pay attention...She keeps replaying that memory all over again, Until Sora let go of her hug.

"I don't know why..." Sora whispered.

"You don't know..what?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing...I should go..." Sora left.

"Wait Sora! I forgot to tell you something!" Kairi yelled as he tilt his head back in confusion.

She felt every of her body trembles.

 _"Come on you can do it Kairi! Just tell him you are a vampire!" She thought._

"Nevermind!" Kairi facepalmed.

 _"I can't even tell one freaking hunter that I am a vampire." Kairi thought._

At Night.

 _"What the hell am I feeling right now? I can't sleep...I keep thinking of what happened before with him/her." Sora and Kairi thought._

 _"That feeling...That familiar feeling...I only felt it since I was a child I thought It's already dead but that feeling came back to life eversince I met you..." Sora and Kairi thought._

 _"Euphoria." Sora and Kairi thought._

End Of Chapter 12

Meanwhile...

 _"I'll stop sending her threats for now..."_

"Boss what do we do?"

"Well since she didn't play by the rules...I need you to..."

"Teach her boyfriend a little lesson." The boss smirked.

"That way she would play by the rules and never dare to defy my rules."

"Like her friends Chaeyeong and Haeun."

"Or else her their little Vanitas and Ventus would've been hurt."

"But Haeun almost tell everything about me to Sora. So I'll give her a little punishment."

"I've sent the fourth and fifth spy to roam around the streets finding them and teach them a lesson."

"Good now.."

"Now what?"

"We kidnapped her friends again and turn them against her but not now...Let them have time to enjoy their days."

"AND THEN SHE'LL PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID TO ME! WHEN THE TIME HAD COME!"

EVIL LAUGH*


	19. Vixen Vs Riku (Crack)

Vixen's Vs Riku (Crack)

WELCOME TO ANOTHER COMEDY SHOW YESH THIS IS THE CONTINUATION OF DA VIXEN COMEDY SHOW! BUT MORE LIKE CRACKHEAD SHOW XD

WARNING CHILD ABUSE AND NOT FOR KIDS!

DO NOT GET OFFENDED EASILY!

ONCE AGAIN 100% OF THESE JOKES AREN'T MINES

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER COMEDY SHOW!!!" Eria cheered

"TODAY OUR GUEST IS...RIKU AND VIXEN!!! AKA THE CAT AND DOGS! WELCOME!!!" Roxas welcomed them in

Riku and Vixen walked in

"So Riku, Do you like Vixen?" Eria asked

"Nope, Her face looks like A Pitbull!" Riku insulted Vixen

"Atleast I don't look like an Ogre" Vixen used a savage comeback towards Riku

Audience:OOF

"So Vixen what would you say if Riku likes you?" Eria asked

Riku blushes

"I like you too" Vixen blushed

Audience:Aww

"Just kidding I would say Sorry but I don't associate with midgets" Vixen roasted Riku

Audience:OOF

Yes Vixen is taller than Everyone except Kai, Ventus and Haeun is the shortest but Ventus is taller than Haeun

"I AM NOT SHORT!!!" Riku yelled

"IF YOU ARE THEN WHY ARE YOU NOT TALLER THAN ME?!" Vixen asked

The Audience laughed

"So Riku Why don't you describe one of your friends or left a message to one of your friends with a different language you can speak?" Eria asked

"Sure" Riku said

By the way I used google translate XD sorry if it's wrong XD

French

"Quand je dis que vixen ressemble à un pitbull elle le fait vraiment je dis toujours la vérité" Riku said

Meaning:When I say that vixen looks like a pitbull she really does it I always tell the truth

Korean

"Solaneun eoli babo Kailiga geuleul salanghandago eonje al su issgess ni?" Riku said

Meaning:Sora is a fool like when will he notice that Kairi loves him?

Filipino

"Kairi mukhang isang isda kaya kung sabihin mo gusto ko Kairi Ikaw ay patay na" Riku said

Meaning:Kairi looks like a fish so if you say I like Kairi You're dead

"Namine ist schön, ich liebe sie" Riku blushed

Meaning:Namine is beautiful I love her

Galician

"Roxas parécesche de basura dicindo que é guapo que necesitas estar nun hospital mental" Riku said

Meaning:Roxas you look like trash stop saying you are handsome you need to be in a mental hospital

"That's all" Riku said

"What's the most cringiest joke you hear from Vixen?" Eria asked

"So there is this joke...she told me and it was the most cringiest one out of all of them" Riku cringed

"So she asked me...Why don't couples go to the gym? I don't know so I shooked my head then she answered because some relationships don't workout" Riku cringed and looked at her disgusted

"Shut up! It's funny you Tsundere!" Vixen yelled

"Vixen What's the most funniest thing you've ever told the doctor?" Eria asked

"The funniest thing I've ever told a doctor is when Riku is unconscious then the doctor apologized saying sorry for the wait and of course I replied It's okay I'm patient" Vixen laughs at her own joke

Everyone laughs except Riku

"So I had a joke about Pizza" Vixen said

"Don't you dare" Riku grins

"But it was too cheesy" Vixen laughs at her own joke

Everyone laughs except Riku

"Do you know why I make puns?" Vixen asked

"Cuz it's my respunsibility" Vixen laughs at her own joke

Everyone laughs except Riku

"Why couldn't bicycle stand up by itself?" Vixen asked

"It was two tired" Vixen laughs at her own joke

Everyone laughs except Riku

"Why is the stadium so cold?" Vixen asked

"Because it has a lot of fans!" Vixen laughs at her own joke

Everyone laughs except Riku

"STOP IT!" Riku yelled

"Then Go away!" Vixen throws her shoes at Riku

"What the hell?! Why are you throwing shoes at me?!" Riku shrilled

"Oh you are wondering? I thought you already know, I mean hello? I'm 'shoe'ing you away" Vixen said

Everyone laughs except Riku who is pissed

"Now what tea can turn into sweet and bitter?" Vixen asked

"Realitea!" Vixen laughs at her own joke

Everyone laughs except Riku

Riku: *DONE WITH EVERYONE*

"So Vixen...Do you bring another friends with you?" Eria asked

"Yes actually they should be here in a moment" Vixen mutters under her breath and rolled her eyes

The door burst in revealing two couple crawling with their hands

"We're here" Sora and Kairi said

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS CRAWLING AND WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN? WHY ARE YOUR BODY FULL OF WOUNDS AND YOUR CLOTHES ARE RIPPED?!" Vixen hollered

"And where did you even park the gunmi ship?!" Vixen hollered

"We didn't use a gunmi ship.." Kairi said trying to catch her breath

"What do you mean by that?!" Vixen hollered

"It's broken so we walk starting from our island and all the way to seoul!" Sora said trying to sound cheerful

"WHAT YOU WALK YOUR WAY HERE?!" Vixen hollered

"Chill It just took 3 months to get here" Kairi said while rolling her eyes again trying to catch her breath

"JUST 3 MONTHS?! JUST 3 FREAKING MONTHS?!" Vixen hollered

And of course they got into a big argument

"GOSH DARN IT STOP ACTING LIKE KIDS!!!" Riku shouted

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE ADULT!" Vixen shouted back

"YOU WANT TO START A FIGHT HERE PITBULL WOMAN?!" Riku hollered

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PITBULL WOMAN YOU BULLDOG!" Vixen screamed

"SON OF A BULLDOG!" Vixen shouted while punching him

"WOMAN OF A PITBULL!" Riku shouted while dodging her punch

"Can we take a seat?" Sora asked

"And have some popcorns?" Kairi asked

"Sure" Roxas replied,He gave them popcorns and sofa to relax

"Dang it I think I broke all of my bones" Kairi groans in pain

"You're not the only one" Sora said with a mouth full of popcorns

A few minutes later they stopped fighting

"Why are you so short anyways?" Vixen asked

"I could say the same thing about your relationship" Riku reply with his savage comeback

Audience:OOH

Also these comebacks are not mines credits to the owner!

"You know what Riku?" Vixen asked

"If I ever wanted a new brain, I'd choose yours since it's never been used" Vixen said as she crosses her arms

Audience:OOF

"I hate you" Riku utters in his breath

"I'm sorry, was I meant to be offended? The only thing offending me is your face" Vixen said still crossing her arms

Audience:OHH

"You reminded me of barbie, plastic and useless" Riku reply with another savage comeback

Audience:OHH

"Atleast I'm not a rapunzel but instead of you letting down your hair you let down your family" Vixen reply with a savage comeback

Audience:OOH

Then of course they started arguing again

"WELL THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY'S SHOW BYE! NOW GET THE FOOD OUT AND STOP FIGHTING!" Eria shouted


	20. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter

Sorry I ran out of Ideas so I don't know what to do LOL maybe fighting Riku? Pranking Riku? Idk

Fun Fact:Axel is already everyone's friends starting on chapter 2 but he just doesn't like to socialize with everyone sometimes also Vixen already met Riku starting from episode 2 Every chapter was supposed to be long but since I'm busy...I couldn't

So yeah...! Enjoy The Bonus Chapter...!

This is what you've been missing out

Chapter 2

Flashback to what you've been missing out

 _"I forgot where my classroom is" Vixen thought_

Vixen keeps walking until she bumps to someone

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU OLD GRANDPA!!!!!" Vixen shouted

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Riku yelled

"AN OLD GRANDPA BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Vixen shouted

"YOU WANT A FIGHT?!" Riku scowled

"BRING IT ON!" Vixen barked

They fighted on the school's hallway and thank god Axel walked in or else everything would be a mess

"ENOUGH!!!!" Axel shouted

"Oh hello there Elsa didn't see you there" Vixen and Riku scoffs

"What did you call me?!" Axel scowled

SLAP*

HIT*

PUNCH*

KICK*

BOOF*

"No one messes with Axel and calls Axel Elsa got it memorized?!" Axel scowled

"Yes Sir" They obeyed

Chapter 3

"NAMINE IS MINE!" Riku shouted

"DUDE SHE IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" Vixen shouted back

"I DON'T CARE SHE IS MINE!" Riku shouted

"KEEP ON DREAMING LOVER BOY" Vixen muttered under her breath and stuck her tongue out

"THAT'S IT!" Riku shouted

They started beating eachother up

"STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Axel shouted

Chapter 4

"Hey Riku can I ask you something?" Vixen asked

"Sure" Riku sighed

"My Dog's Name is also Riku why are you copying my dog's name?!" Vixen hollered

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOUR DOG HAS THE SAME NAME AS ME!!! THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T PUT MY NAME UNDER YOUR SMALL BRAIN!!!" Riku yelled

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU BACK THEN!!!!" Vixen yelled

They started arguing

"ENOUGH!!!!" Axel shouted

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SEE YOU TWO FIGHT LIKE CATS AND DOGS?!" Axel shouted

"HE STARTED IT FIRST!" Vixen blamed Riku

"NO I DIDN'T SHE STARTED IT FIRST!" Riku blamed Vixen

"ENOUGH GOSH DANG IT!" Axel shouted

Chapter 5

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YA DOING IN A FRUIT COSTUME?! DANG IT YOU LOOK HILARIOUS!" Riku laughs

"Yea yea laugh all you want Mr.Gayvision" Vixen said sarcastically

"IT'S BLADEVISION YOU DAUGHTER OF A PITBULL!" Riku shouted

"IT'S GAYVISION AND NOT BLADEVISION YOU SON OF A GRANDPA!" Vixen shouted back

And of course they started arguing

 _"Of courseeee Wherever I go I will always meet them and see them scratching eachother's eyes" Axel thought_

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Axel shouted

"WHY CAN'T YOU TWO GET ALONG?! IT'S ALREADY CHAPTER 5 AND YOU TWO HAVEN'T GOTTEN ALONG YET!" Axel yelled and facepalmed

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS KEEP FIGHTING?!" Axel yelled

"SO IT'LL BE MORE FUN AND ENTERTAINING TO OUR READERS" Vixen and Riku replied

"More like child abuse" Axel sighed

Chapter 6

"Miss Can I go to the bathroom?" Chaeyeong asked

"What are you doing in there?" The teacher questioned

"I don't effin' know? Maybe blow up the school? Maybe even, dare I say it, use the effin bathroom like a normal person" Chaeyeong roasted the teacher

The whole classroom laughs before the teacher was about to give her detention the bell rings and everyone is already gone by the time the teacher looked back

With Riku

"What are you looking at?" Riku asked while rolling his eyes

"Nothing" Vixen said

"But you were clearly looking at me" Riku sassed

"Well you are nothing, so I'm looking at nothing" Vixen roasted him

OOF*

And of course they fight again like cats and dogs and Axel had to stop them fighting

"ENOUGH!!!" Axel shouted

Chapter 7

"Heyyyyyy Riku" Vixen greeted

"What do you want?" Riku groans

"Rude, Anyways I came here to ask...so...Can I have Namine's phone number?" Vixen asked

"Why do you want her phone number?" Riku asked while raising his eyebrows

"I thought you already have her phone number" Riku sighed

"Well my phone is glitching so her phone number is gone" Vixen said

"Why?" Riku asked

"Well I wanna talk to her" Vixen sighed

"Why do you wanna talk to her?" Riku questioned

"WHY CAN'T I?!" Vixen snapped

And the same thing goes everyday Vixen and Riku fighting like cats and dogs for a small reason or no REASON AT ALL and of courseeee Axel had to always be there to stop them yup that's what you've been missing out, but not really...

 ** _Bonus_**

 ** _Episode 13_**

The waitress kept flirting with Sora and of course someone is JELLYOUS!!!

"Hey Riku" Vixen greeted

"What?" Riku groans

"Do you think Sand is called Sand because it's in between the Sea and Land?" Vixen asked

"What?" Riku asked

"You know what? Nevermind...I'll just..." Vixen sighed

Vixen stood in the table and of course everyone is looking at her

"GWIYEOMI GWIYEOMI!!!" Vixen sings and act cringy worse she also dance on the table

"I SARANG YOU RIKU UNNIE!" Vixen yelled while dancing in the table

Sarang means love and Unnie means older sister or girl older than you

"KAIRI SAID SHE SARANG YOU SORA!" Vixen shouted

"SHE SAID THAT YOU ARE HER ONE AND ONLY OPPA!" Vixen shouted

Oppa means older brother or boy older than you

"AT NIGHT SHE'LL BE LIKE OPPA OPPA SARANGHAE, BOGOSIPDA~" Vixen yelled

Saranghae means I love you

Bogosipda means I miss you

"EVERYDAY WHEN SHE FALL ASLEEP SHE ALWAYS MUMBLE THAT YOUR ABS ARE DAEBAK OPPA!" Vixen yelled

Daebak means Cool

"RIKU IS ALSO GAY FOR ROXAS OPPA! ERIA YOU BETTER GUARD YOUR OPPA!" Vixen yelled

Riku threw a chair at Vixen

But Vixen dodges

"I AM NOT GAY! I AM STRAIGHT AS CHOPSTICK!" Riku shouted

"OH YOU MEAN YOUR CHEST IS FLAT AS CHOPSTICK? OF COURSE YOU ARE A BOY AFTERALL" Vixen acted like she didn't hear him

"YOU WANT A FIGHT HUH?! THEN COME AT ME!!! YOU CRAZY PITBULL CHICK!" Riku shouted and threw another chair at her again

"OH YOU'RE ON, I COULD BEAT YOU ANYTIME SINCE YOU'RE A GRANDPA WHO NEEDS AN EFFIN' WHEELCHAIR TOMORROW!" Vixen shouted back at him

And of course they started fighting andddd of courseee as usuallll Axel had to stop them

"ENOUGH!!!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!!" Axel shouted

After the dinner they don't have to pay for the food and drinks since the manager is afraid of Vixen and Riku

That's pretty much what you missed out...

 **IN REAL LIFE**

ME WHEN I AM DREAMING:

Violet's(Vixen) POV

YES SORA MARRY HER ALREADY!!!! KISS HER ALREADY!!!! SOKAI SOKAI!!!!

"VIOLET!!!!! WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!" Emillia (Eria) Shouted

"MY SHIP IS NOW RUINED!!!! THANK YOU SO EFFIN MUCH SISTER!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP SO EARLY?!!!!" Violet shouted while throwing her pillow at her

"WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL YOU IDIOT!!!!!" Emillia shouted

"WHAT?! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Violet's life is officially over


	21. Season 2 Chapter 14:Namine’s Power

Season 2 Chapter 14:Namine's Powers

Just to remind you that This story is fluff(maybe) but the characters are crazy and only Namine is the sane one XD. But there'll be a dirty minded joke I guess. I have warned you. Since I'm done let's begin our adventure!

Middle of the night.

"Have you found him yet?"

"No no no, Not yet boss."

"Boss I gotta go! Someone is coming!"

It was Sora he is holding a gun in the forest looking for something to come out.

"He is on a Vampire Hunting...Hm...Perfect."

"Who's There?" Sora asked pointing his gun in the bushes

The mystery man jumped and attacked him leaving a drip of blood in his cheeks he also left quickly before he sees him.

Seconds later...

"I did what you asked Boss."

"Good."

The next day.

Kairi wakes up and checked on her school page.

"No school for today because...SOMEONE WAS MURDERED?!" Kairi gasped.

"YAY NO SCHOOL!" Vixen said in excitement.

"Hey Kairi what do you call a Vampire Detective?" Vixen asked.

"A VAMPTECTIVE! TIME TO BE A VAMPTECTIVE AND DRAG CHAEYEONG AND VANITAS WITH ME! ALSO WHAT DO YOU CALL A VAMPIRE AND STALKER?" Vixen asked.

"A VAMPSTALK! TIME TO BE A VAMPTECTIVE AND VAMPSTALK!" Vixen yelled in excitement.

Kairi stared at her like 'What the fork'

 _"I didn't even reply to her questions...but instead she talks to herself. Meh, It has always been her habit." Kairi thought._

 _"Vixen Being Vixen." Kairi thought._

Changed clothes with magic*

"SEE YOU TOMORROW,SOON AND LATER KAIRI! FAREWELL,BYE AND GOODBYE!" Vixen yelled and left.

"Why do I feel bad for Vanitas and Chaeyeong." Kairi said.

"Good morning Princess." The maid bowed.

"Good morning Elise." Kairi yawned.

"Are you still sleepy? You should get rest a bit Your Highness. I'll prepare your bath and breakfast." Elise said to her.

"That'll be great Thank you Elise, I owe you one. Also Vixen left early so you don't need to worry she's not missing." Kairi thanked and told her.

"No Problem, Also Thank you for telling me Your Highness. I must go know." Elise bowed and thanked her.

2 hours 16 minutes 34 seconds later.

"Kids we have good news!" Terra said sarcastically.

"But not really...Because we're going to some kind of circus. and I don't like circus, But your mother already bought all tickets for us without even telling us." Terra facepalmed.

"Can we invite our friends?" Ventus asked.

"Yes as long as you buy the tickets with your own money, I'm done." Terra facepalmed.

"BUY TICKETS FOR TEN PERSON...NOW!!!!!" Roxas gave him a threatening look while shouting at him.

"Okay okay geez no need to shout." Terra tried to keep his brave look and sighed he also left to buy the tickets.

"Roxas..." Namine and Ventus sighed.

"What?" Roxas asked with an innocent puppy face.

"You are evil, Trying to act cute with that innocent face when we watched what you did seconds ago." Ventus facepalmed.

"He is a dangerous man Ven he is not what the readers thinks he is, He seduced 90% of the readers with his own charm or ways and make them fall in love with him." Namine tells them.

"Well...I'm not Mr.Steal yo girl for nothing. Also Legend says that the readers will fall in love with me by staring at me for 20 seconds." Roxas tells them.

"Even if the readers is a boy." Roxas winked.

"Siblings are also included." Roxas winked.

"But Roxas Falling in love with your own siblings is illegal according to Vanitas's Calculations" Namine tells him.

"You'll forget the word 'illegal' once I do this" Roxas flirted

Roxas does his charms to make his siblings fall in love with him

"Well...You just made me..."

"Fall in love?" Roxas asked.

"Wanted to puke 2000000x times." Ventus left.

"I don't like saying this but...you also wanted to make me puke. And me and Ventus are disgusted..." Namine left.

"My siblings are disgusted but that's how people are when they get really jealous of you." Roxas said.

"Hey Ven I forgot to ask but why are you wearing so much powder on your face?" Roxas asked.

"I HAVE A PART TIME JOB AS A CLOWN IN THE CIRCUS TONIGHT SO I'M WEARING TOO MUCH POWDER ON MY FACE!!!!" Ventus talk fast at the other room

"Uh...Okay...?" Roxas said confused

With Vixen.

"We found nothing." Chaeyeong facepalmed.

"Like...Nothing...Nothing at all?" Vixen asked.

Vanitas and Chaeyeong nodded.

"Or were you two slacking off doing illegal things?" Vixen glared at them.

"N-no! W-we're n-not!" Chaeyeong and Vanitas stuttered.

"CAUGHT IN A LIE~" Vixen sings.

"FIND ME WHEN I WAS PURE! I CAN'T BE FREE FROM THIS LIE~ GIVE ME BACK MY SMILE—"

"Wait wait wait... Why am I singing?" Vixen asked and stared at them glaring, They were staring at her like 'what the fork'.

"Or were you the one slacking off doing illegal things?" Chaeyeong glared as well as Vanitas.

Vixen gulped...Suddenly both of them burst out laughing.

"Lololololol!!! Look at your reaction it's so priceless you were like..." Chaeyeong copied her reaction and Vanitas laughed even more.

"Guys I'm serious!" Vixen glared at them while crossing her arms.

"According to my calculations:Nice to meet you Serious! I'm Vanitas Wisemoon!" Vanitas introduced himself but not really because he was just joking.

"You two..." Vixen facepalmed.

"But we did find something." Chaeyeong whispered.

"According to my calculations:There'll be a circus tonight we overheard a shady guy talking to someone on an earpiece he also planned to explode the tonight's talent show and steal the owner's money for revenge." Vanitas explained everything.

"Then we must get there right away—"

Their phone beeped and they see their message sent from GoldeNamine.

Matchmaker Squad~

GoldeNamine:My dad bought all of you tickets to the circus ya'll better come or else because the tickets costed like 500 bucks.

VixeNTea:Is this Roxas typing?

GoldeNamine:Sorry Guys Roxas stole my phone.

CupidHaeun:Don't worry I'll come!

2ndRoxas:I'm perfectly fine. Not Panicking.

MathVani:According to my calculations:He means he is nervous that you're coming Haeun.

CupidHaeun:Lol Cute.

2ndRoxas:Did she just

2ndVentus:Say that I'm cute? OF COURSE I'M CUTE! BUT NOT ONLY CUTE BUT ALSO HANDSOME,HOT AND COOL!

ElfRia:Stop being full of yourself Roxas.

XioNature:Don't listen to Eria! What you said is true!

AxeLord:Dang it Xion.

AxeLord went offline.

TsundeRiku:I height you.

MathVani:According to my calculations:He means I hate you.

VixeNTea:Awee I love you too but just kidding because feeling is mutual but not really because I love and hate you at the same time but as a big brother!

ArrowChaeyeong:But you really are a Tsundere Riku.

TsundeRiku went offline

ArrowChaeyeong:Anyways since when did everyone except Kairi and Sora became apart of the matchmaker squad?

VixeNTea:Since yesterday.

2ndVentus:First of all I'm not full of myself,

2ndRoxas:Second of all what I said is true

2ndVentus:You are just playing hard to get because I never talked to you or glance at you. Admit it you want to date me *wink wink*

ElfRia:First of all I don't need you to glance or talk to me. Out of all the boys in this whole universe why would I pick a player like you to date with?

ArrowChaeyeong:I choked on my Soda.

2ndRoxas:I choked on my mother's pasta

VixeNTea:I choked on my Tea

MathVani:I choked on my calculations

VixeNTea,2ndRoxas and ArrowChaeyeong*Sends an annoyed emoji*

MathVani:What?

2ndRoxas:Since when can humans eat calculation?

With Kairi.

Me and Sora went out on our first 'date'

"What's your favorite color?" Sora asked.

"No preference. I like all type of colors." Kairi said and sips on her coffee.

"Same." Sora said.

"How old are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm 276– I mean I am 17." Kairi lied.

"You're older than me?!" Sora asked and gay panicks.

"Nah Chill, I'm just joking I'm actually 30 and have plastic surgery to look young I also disguised as a high school student to embraced high school days." Kairi confessed.

Just kidding lol.

"I'm 16." Kairi lied.

"Same." Sora said.

"Birthday?" Sora asked

"18 November." Kairi lied.

 _"We supernaturals don't actually celebrate birthdays." Kairi thought._

"Cool, My Birthday Is on 7 March." Sora said.

"Hobby?" Sora asked.

"Stargazing." Kairi said.

"Same Actually." Sora said.

After getting to know eachother they realized that they had more in common than they thought. Their phone beeped and see the message from Roxas

8PM

Everyone is talking nonsense until...

"The Circus is starting! Now shut up!" Ventus shushed.

"I thought you were on part time job at the circus" Roxas huffed in annoyance

"It's on a different circus!" Ventus talk fast

10 Minutes later.

"I turned off the timer for the explosion." Chaeyeong tells Vixen.

"Okay Now—"

"IT'S THEM! THEY'RE THE ONE WHO'S RUINING OUR PLAN!!!!"

"What are you waiting for? Kill them!"

The three of them ran.

"What do we do?!" Vanitas asked.

"Where do we go?!" Chaeyeong asked.

Their friends noticed them running.

"Hey hey hey relax." Ventus paused.

"What happened?" Roxas finished Ventus's sentence.

"No time to explain! Someone is going to kill us and we need to split up in groups!" Vixen panicks.

"AAAAANNNNNDDDD WHOOO'S GOINGGGG TO KILLL USSSS?!" Riku said sarcastically

"STOP BEING SARCASTIC AT SITUATIONS LIKE THIS YOU OLD HAG! I'M BEING SERIOUS!!!" Vixen shouted

And of courseeeee they started to fight again

"OKAY OKAY STOP GOSH DANG IT!!!! ENOUGH!!!" Axel shouted

"WE'RE ALL ABOUT TO DIE HERE AND HERE YOU ARE FIGHTING LIKE KIDS?!" Axel shouted again

"HE STARTED IT FIRST!" Vixen blames Riku

"No! She started it first!" Riku blames Vixen

"ENOUGH!!! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHO STARTED IT FIRST!!!! NOW STOP ACTING AND FIGHTING LIKE KIDS AND BE SERIOUS!!!!" Axel snapped

"Alright time to split up" Eria said

All of them started running except Sora and Kairi Spliting up in groups. Boys and Boys and Girls and Girls. Suddenly the lights went off they don't know where they are right now They panicked and quickly run until the reach the forest, Suddenly the enemies appeared out of nowhere which means they teleported.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Nowhere." Vixen glared at them.

Haeun and Chaeyeong howls, They also growled at them.

"I forgot my instruments." Xion facepalmed.

"Then were officially dead because I forgot to bring one too." Eria facepalmed.

Ice started to form on Vixen's hands. Everyone is ready to fight except Namine who is praying first before fighting.

"Namine, I swear to forest." Chaeyeong facepalmed.

Shadow started to form on Namine's hands. Namine hits the enemies with a ball of shadow knocking them out, Vixen started jumping and hits the enemies with a ball of Ice, freezing them. Haeun and Chaeyeong Scratched the enemies with their sharp claws they also kicked them on their nuts. Xion and Eria runs but the enemies surrounded both of them and they're stuck.

"What do we do?!" Xion panicked.

"No time for panick!" Eria shuddered.

Eria search for something useful on her bag and she found...a chicken bones?

"I don't know how it got here but—"

Eria threw the bones and it hits the enemies in the head, Xion is also searching for something useful on her bag and she found a...water gun. Xion shoots the enemies with water making them lose focus, Eria slapped the enemies, Xion grabbed their heads and slam their heads to one another.

"BONES!!!!" Chaeyeong and Haeun beamed they also fight for the bones

"Catch these paws~" Chaeyeong and Haeun winked at them enemies

Xion,Chaeyeong,Haeun and Eria grew tired of running but at the same time they tried to stand up and fight it's only Namine and Vixen left

"Hold on guys" Vixen sighed

"There are too many of them! I'm losing my energy!" Vixen panted.

Namine facepalmed. Vixen touched the ground making ice on the floor, the enemies slipped.

"Namine use your telekinesis now!" Vixen yelled.

Namine never used her telekinesis power...Only her brother did...Because she was afraid...to use it...

"I can't!" Namine yelled.

"Of course you can!" Vixen yelled.

"I never used telekinesis or even practice it! Not even for once... It's dangerous and I'm scared!" Namine shrieked

"Namine, Nothing is more dangerous than a Group of Shadows surrounding us" Vixen paused.

"It's okay to take a risk for once. Don't be afraid to do it. You can do it. I know you can!" Vixen finished her sentence.

Namine hesitated at first but...It's a risk rather than having Shadows take over the whole universe and captured them and execute them. She raised her hand a little and started moving her fingers slowly the enemies are floating... She pushed her hands sending the enemies flying hitting the trees! Everyone is getting tired and running out of energy.

Namine raised her hands and move every of her fingers she pushed her hands sending a group of enemies floating and hitting trees

"I've still got a little energy left" Vixen said

Vixen stops the time and freezes the enemies, Vixen starts the time again

"I ran out of my energy" Vixen sighed

Namine continues using her telekinesis but she is also running out of her energy slowly she ran out of her energy it's no use to fight anymore they keep appearing out of nowhere so they gave up

"Don't give up Ladies"

A man with a hood said he also had a mask on, He was on top of the tree, He jumped down while shooting arrows at the enemies he shoots more arrows and boy he never missed he had a sharp eye

He stopped shooting arrows once he ran out of arrows and use his sword instead

He ran and dang he is really fast than any supernaturals in this world probably?

He jumped and dang he can jump as high as the sky

It looks like he is flying tho

The girls sat there and admire his speed,how high he could jump and his strength but most of all...his aura...it's so different his aura is just so...mysterious...yet hot...and his eyes...it felt like it was staring at your soul

He slashes all of the enemies while running and jumping

"Are you girls okay?" He asked

They nodded and thanked him

"No problem it's my job afterall, I must go now, I've got so many people to save, Have a nice evening ladies" He said with a deep voice

"Dang I couldn't look at him in the eyes, He is so charming~" Vixen complimented

With The Boys

Ventus tried to use more of his wind powers but failed Roxas also tried to smash them with his telekinesis power but they are running out of energy Vanitas,Riku and Axel is getting tired

Vanitas howls and hope that his voice reaches the moon to signal all pack that he is in trouble

And Lucky Vanitas! Vanitas's Howl reach the moon that calls every pack to help them strike the enemies down

Back To Sora and Kairi

 _"Where the hell are they? Kairi's also taking too long at the bathroom" Sora thought_

"BOO!!"

Screams in Coconut*

"Oh my gosh! Look at his face! He was like.." Vixen imitated Sora's face while screaming.

Everyone laughed.

"Very Funny." Sora rolled his eyes

"That's my line you Fool!" Roxas glared.

"That's no one's line you Fool!" Eria glared.

"Can both of you just shut up?" Chaeyeong facepalmed.

"Where is Kairi Anyways?" Vixen asked

"Bathroom" Sora replied

"I AM BACK! SORRY I TOOK TOO LONG IN THE BATHROOM!" Kairi apologized

"Well well well look who's here." Jolleen rolled her eyes.

"Fishslap!" Chaeyeong slapped her.

"ooPS mY hANd sLiPPEd." Chaeyeong said sarcastically.

"Fudge you Park! I was just about to invite ya'll to my sleepover!" Jolleen yelled.

"A Sleepover?" Haeun asked.

"So Losers will you join my Sleepover?" Jolleen offered

"EVERYBODY SAY NO!" Vixen sings.

"NO NO NOT TODAY!" Haeun sings.

"NOT NOT NO!" Kairi refuses

"No." Everyone said.

"Screw all of you!" Jolleen shouted at them in anger and felt humiliated.

"We're sorry..."

"For what?" Jolleen asked.

"We're sorry...for...breathing to humiliate you." Everyone apologized sarcastically.

"YOU'LL REGRET IT! MARK MY WORDS!" Jolleen stormed.

"Sorry but I didn't bring my pen to mark your words!" Vixen yelled.

After

"How about we..." Ventus paused.

"Take Mickey for a night-stroll?" Roxas finished.

"Mickey?! You mean the dog you just adopted?!" Vixen asked.

"How did you kn—"

"I am the author of course I know everything." Vixen tells him.

"I don't know...wether to think..." Roxas paused.

"You're a creep or not..." Ventus finished.

"Can both of you just Shut up and get Mickey?" Riku asked.

15 Minutes Later.

"He is so cute UWU." Eria uwu-ed.

"Not as cute as me tho." Roxas flirted.

"Who's me? I don't know him." Eria asked dumbfoundedly.

Roxas:

TRIGGERED*

"What's your favorite song Mimi?" Riku asked.

"Epiphany." Namine replied.

"I'll never get tired of seeing those stars shining brightly." Kairi effused.

"They're so radiant..." Kairi effused.

"They are." Sora looked at the stars shining so brightly.

"So who do we prank tomorrow?" Chaeyeong asked.

"According to my calculations:Let's just spend the day together...without pranks." Vanitas said nervously.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Chaeyeong asked.

"According to my calculations:Maybe..." Vanitas mumbled.

"Don't disappoint me Alpha Prince Or Should I Say Mr.Wisemoon." Chaeyeong smirked.

"According to my calculations:Trust me I would never." Vanitas winked.

Chaeyeong kissed his cheeks. And left to find Vixen and tell her the news.

"VANITAS HAVE A GIRLFRIEND 1000x" Roxas and Eria teased.

"VANITAS AND CHAEYEONG SITTING ON A BANANA TREE ALONG WITH MONKEYS WHO THEY ASSUMED WERE THEIR CHILD AND THEY KISSED ALSO GOT MARRIED AND STARTED SCREECHING LIKE A MONKEY!!!" Roxas and Eria teased.

Mickey wagged his tail.

 _"I ship them!" Mickey thought._

"According to my calculations:How about You guys let me tell a story? There was a playboy named Roxas and a Girl playing hard to get named Eria Roxas wanted to play with her heart but failed once he realized he fell in love with Eria, Years later they got married and have kids! And they lived happily ever after the end!" Vanitas tells a story.

"AS IF I'LL EVER MARRY A POTATO LIKE HER! AND HAVE A FULL COLLECTION OF POTATO CHILDRENS!" Roxas yelled.

"YOU'RE DEAD VANITAS WISEMOON!" Eria glared.

"That'll never happen right Rox?" Xion asked.

"Go ask Axel instead." Roxas facepalmed.

"Don't ask me. I've told you so many times to move on from him." Axel facepalmed and left.

"Axel wait!"

"Poor Axel." Kairi sighed.

"I know." Sora sighed along with her.

 _"I also shipped them!" Mickey thought._

Mickey barked happily and wagged his tail Kairi picked him up and pet him

"He is so adorable UWU!" Kairi uwu-ed

"Just like you UWU" Sora uwu-ed

Kairi just blush but only a little but that's what she thought

With Vixen...

"Finally Some Peace!" Vixen said excitedly.

"But Not really...You can come out know Kai!" Vixen shouted his name.

 _"Who is she talking to?" Chaeyeong thought and she quickly hides in the bush._

"I'm here." Kai said.

"Why do you keep hiding from yourself Kai?" Vixen asked.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You keep following me in a shadow form. You rarely appeared without your shadow form." Vixen tells him.

"Vixen I'm not hiding myself." Kai tells her.

"Then why do you keep—"

"It's because I'm ashamed of myself." Kai tells her the truth while holding his tears.

Somewhere In Private...

"Ven...I'm ready to tell you who he is.." Haeun sighed.

"Then who is he?" Ventus asked.

"Ven...Don't freak out but..." Haeun paused.

 _"It's you." Haeun finished._

End of Chapter 14

Emillia(Eria):WHOA WHOA WHOA HOLD MY CHICKEN NUGGETS!!!!! A CLIFFHANGER?! STOP WITH THE CLIFFHANGER YOU IDIOT!!!

Violet(Vixen):BUT I LOVE CLIFFHANGER SO WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT HUH?!

Emillia*Throws a chair at her*

Violet:WOOPS~ HA YOU MISSED!

Emillia started to chase Violet and Violet ran

Violet:Catch me if you can you slowpoke!

Emillia:Come here you!!!!


End file.
